Dragon Farm
by phantomworks
Summary: Some people are farmers farm plants, while others farm animals, and others farm... dragons? Yugi inherits a dragon farm from his father and tries his best to keep the reptilian beasts warm and fed in these tough times. Yet when one with scales the color of the midnight storms into his life, Yugi's life changes and the strange, mysterious past he never knew catches up to him.
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: okay, I'm nearly there!

**Alice: almost done posting?**

Phantomworks: yeah, unless of course I wanted to post the puppyshipping ones, but I highly doubt that I'm going to be able to post them in time.

**Alice: maybe next time? (^^)**

Phantomworks; yeah. Okay- I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

**Alice: cause if she owned it, she'd make millions.**

Phantomworks; but I'm broke and not gettin' any money from this. Happy readings! (^^)

Chapter 1

Black wings beat soundlessly through the forest. Dark scales seemed to suck in the light from the moon. Leaves rustled as the beast flew by and creatures of the forest scattered. Fear scent streaked through the forest in the beast's wake as it hurtled through the leaves. Another form tackled it from the air.

The beast growled, turning into a roar as it fought back valiantly. Claws slashed and teeth dug themselves into hard scales as the two fought. Blood flew from fast healing wounds until the black beast knocked it's attacker out. With a flip of its tail, it was hurtling through the trees once again. Gaining speed, it broke through the trees.

Out in the open now, it searched wildly for a place to hide. Light met its dark eyes as it spotted its target in the distance. Snapping its wings out, the beast slithered its way close to the ground and slipped into the den. Suddenly the lights went out and the beast was thrown into darkness.

"Goodnight everyone, I'll see you in the morning." A voice called out in the darkness as the escape route was closed. The beast could feel others around it, could feel their curiosity and smell their fear. He backed himself into a corner and coiled in on himself, sharp scales protruding out to protect his soft belly.

Hopefully his Beta would solve the conflicts in the forest and he could return to his rightful place as the forest king. However, things didn't seem likely. As they were now, he had no clue where he was nor if he was trapped. The other creatures like himself around him had calmed and fallen asleep like it was ordinary. Was it? Where was he? He'd have to see when the first rays of light fell through… if they did.

For now, he slept and hoped that this was all a dream.

Phantomworks; sorry people, I'm getting lazy.

**Alice; I'll say! That wasn't even 400 words!**

Phantomworks; nya! :P I'm trying my best. If this gets picked, the next chapter will be longer. If not, well… whenever it's picked (if) then it'll be longer.

**Alice; tch whatever.**

Phantomworks; please review! Oh and don't forget to vote in the poll! (^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: and the long awaited second chapter of Dragon farm!

**Alice: finally! And it better be long!**

Phantomworks: um… 1,000 words work?

**Alice;… I guess.**

Phantomworks; well then, please enjoy! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

"Good morning everyone!" Light flooded the den as a human threw open a large wooden door.

Grunting a bit, he fixed the door in place and did the same to the other before trotting outside again. Crimson eyes flashed open at the greeting before narrowing at the human. The dragon knew he hadn't been seen because he was still safely tucked under a pile of straw in hiding. Only his eyes shown through.

Watching the human, he proceeded to take note of the surroundings. Large walls closed in around him and the sky was cut from view, like a cage. Other dragons were around him, all different colors and sizes. Each had a stone embedded in a gold halter, the gem matching the undertone of their scales nicely. Glancing at the dragons, he noticed that each were separated from one another in a pen like contraption the dragon remembered farmers trapping seep, cows and horses in.

_Wait a minute… this is a __**dragon**__ farm!_ His eyes widened in shock at his misfortune. Just his luck to be chased from his forest kingdom and land in the hands of a greedy _dragon farmer_ all in one night! Well, he very well couldn't go back out to where he'd be seen, but he definitely wouldn't make this easy on the farmer.

The human had yet to notice his presence, but he knew the human could feel his stare. He could tell by the nervous gestures that the human did, like looking over its shoulder and fidgeting a bit when it didn't see him. The dragon almost wanted to laugh at it had he not wanted to snap its neck in the first attack.

"Okay, everyone, breakfast is ready!" the human called out, piling slabs of meat into metal bins in front of every dragon. Alongside it, the human poured gallons of milk and some… circles? They smelled like wheat. The last dragon in the line was a dusty light pink, almost white, but not quite. The black dragon noted its similarity to his cousin, but knew it would not nearly be as smart.

No _farm_ dragon was.

Yet when the human stood in front of the she-dragon, she locked eyes with the farmer and the human tilted its head as if listening to her. No sound passed between them. Abruptly, the human turned its head to where the black dragon was hiding. Freezing in surprise, the dragon dared not move as the human gasped and eyed him in concern before looking over all the other dragons, as if checking for injuries.

The dragon snorted. _As if I'd attack my own kind unprovoked._

Turning back to the pink-white dragon, the human said something in its own lilting language. Interesting, the language sounded easy enough to learn. Maybe he'd try it so he could easily walk into a human village without suspicion.

In magic disguise of course.

Now that he thought about it, this human looked surprisingly like his own 'human' form…

"Everyone finished?" the human called out. There were some quick, heavy slurps as some dragons hurriedly finished off the milk. This peaked the black dragon's interest. What was everyone getting ready for? They all crouched as if to take flight but the doors definitely weren't big enough to allow all these dragons, seven or more in all, outside without breaking.

"On your mark!" the human chirped like a bird. It flipped open a metal cap to reveal… a red circle?

"Get set!" every dragon's head shot to the roof and the black one curiously looked up too, still keeping watch on the human in the corner of his eye.

"FLY!" the human slammed its paw on the circle and the roof cracked open instantly before craning open. At the signal, each dragon took off at the same time with a practiced synchronicy that even the dragon's _clan_ couldn't accomplish.

Was this routine for them? Being free to fly? So unlike the other farms he knew of.

Just as he was wondering about this strange place, another thought hit him.

_I'm exposed!_ Just the thought was enough to send him burrowing to the back of the straw pile, trying to completely hide from the world. If an enemy were to see him here-!

"Aria!" the human called. After a few minutes, the same pink-white dragon from before landed softly beside the human, powerful wings creating a storm of dust, but amazingly, nothing else flew in the gust. All the human tools must be tied down.

"Can you talk to him… her… whatever it is? I need to get to the straw pile and I'm sure a wild dragon won't appreciate me being closer than I already am." The human spoke with uncertainty, but the dragon couldn't be sure of the content of its words. Some stood out to him such as 'talk', 'straw', and 'dragon'.

_The human wants to talk to me?_ At this, he growled.

To his surprise, the pale pink dragon stepped forward between him and the human almost like she was protecting a kit. The human squeaked and hid behind her foreleg. Making a comforting motherly sound, the she dragon nuzzled the tiny human, making him nearly fall over before she calmly walked closer to the straw pile.

In this light, he could see the difference of this dragon to the others. Her scales were dull with age and her proud stance seemed smaller than the aura she projected as if she had been bigger at one time. Wrinkles around her eyes and the lax webbing of her wings belied her true age despite her regal appearance. Perhaps she had been a free dragon at one time, but now she was but a ghost of her past self.

_Bet she can't even talk_. He guessed, readying himself for dealing with a bumbling dragon retarded with age and tamed by the farm life. Doubtful she could even perform gestures right.

To his utter amazement, she bowed lowly, one forelimb bending behind a bit to allow the action. She blinked wise rose colored eyes before straightening.

_A king like you should not be away from his territory._ She said, a bite of viciousness to her words, _Why. Are. You. Here?"_

Needless to say, he was stunned.

**Alice; and the plot thickens!**

Phantomworks: does that work for everyone?

**Alice; good enough for now.**

Phantomworks: I'll try to keep up with the updating. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks; sorry it took me so long! I got sick last week and then had to go to school so I didn't have time to type this up!

**Alice; but?**

Phantomworks; but I'll try to keep it steady and keep updating so don't be too mad! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3

The black dragon stared in amazement at the eloquence of the pink-white dragon. To hear a tamed dragon speak was a truly astonishing thing.

_**You… you speak!**_ The black king stated in his shock.

_As do you, I see._The she-dragon retorted.

_**But tamed dragons have lost that ability long ago!**_ He exclaimed.

_Though I may stay in the shelter of a human and feast from his food, I am no more tame than you." _She said. _Now state your business._

Shaking himself from his reverie, the he-dragon answered, _**calamity has befallen my kingdom. Dragons from the mountains have fallen to my forests and promised to claim my head as a prize.**_

_From what I know of Forest Dragons, you do not run away from fights so easily._The she-dragon noted,_this must be a powerful clan._

_**Three clans.**_ Crimson eyes narrowed, _** and I did not run away! I made a tactical retreat by my councilmen and cousin's pleas.**_

_So you have run from this clan to what extent? To lead them here?_ She snarled, bearing her teeth.

_**Wild dragons don't set foot near a human's domain.**_

_Yet you have._

_**Not without necessity. I knew the risks of ending up captured and enslaved.**_

_We are not enslaved. _she fumed. _We may leave anytime we wish, but we __**choose**__ to stay!_

_**What about that halter? That metal around your neck? It looks like a mark of ownership to me. **_He spat.

_SPEAK NOT OF WHAT YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!_ She roared, beating her wings violently. _This has more power than you could possibly comprehend!_

_**What do you mean? **_He shouted over the rush of the wind.

"Aria!" the human shouted, looking quite scared and pale, "Please, calm down!"

The gem embedded in the gold collar shown brightly before she let out a heavy huff and sighed.

_You are not worth it, boy king._

_**Boy? I am decades of years old!**_

_Hah! Come back when you've broken 100, then we might talk. _ The she-dragon brushed him off to peer down at her human master. The boy looked shaken, glancing between her and the black dragon with unease. Nudging him, the pink-white dragon was able to garner his full attention.

A silent moment passed between the two before the human said something. The black dragon watched with silent amusement and confusion. So many words and furtive glances in his direction. What was the human saying?

_Yugi wishes for you to leave._Aria stated after the human finished.

_**You can understand him?**_ The black dragon blinked in surprise.

_All 'tame' dragons can. When you live around a human so long, you tend to pick up the language._Aria said, _He wishes for you to leave and go back where you came from. I am to guess this is impossible for the time being?_

_**Yes. I cannot go back unless I want to be killed.**_ The black dragon stated. _**I will not move.**_

_You might still have to._ Aria said, _That is the straw Yugi uses to keep our stables clean. _

_**Who is Yugi?**_

_This human. And if you don't want him any closer than he is as I suspect you don't, you will need to move to another hiding spot. He has chores to do and you are hindering him._

_**If I could move, I would. This straw is very uncomfortable. However, there is no other spot that is as shielded as this one and the sky is still showing. Someone flying over head could spot me and they'd be on me in seconds.**_

_I thought you said no wild dragons come this far?_

_**They normally don't, but scouts will go just about anywhere to find their target.**_

_Hmm… that does change things…_ the she-dragon grew silent again as she made eye-contact with the human. The small creature tilted its head, as if listening intently before its lips moved to form those strange sounds.

_**What is he saying?**_

_He has a stall that he was getting ready to move one of the expecting she-dragons into another pen. She won't be needing it for a few months, but he already has it prepared. It will be sheltered from the sun and other prying eyes._

_**What use is that to me?**_

_He wants to put you there._

_**What!?**_ The black dragon shrieked, offended. The human expected him to stay in a pen prepared for a she-dragon mother?! The mere thought was offensive!

_It's a pen just like the others, only bigger._ Aria rolled her eyes. _See it before you wing out._

The black dragon huffed and watched with narrow eyes as the pink-white reptile turned to nod to the human who raced off to prepare the stall. Red eyes watched the small body with anger, but with a little undeniable interest as the figure grabbed a few tools before racing to the pen two spaces down.

The black dragon cautiously crept closer, poking his head out of the straw to better see the human's movements.

Scurrying up the towering wooden post by metal rungs attached to the front, the human scooted across a metal bar to the far corner where he grabbed a sheet of cloth and hooked a small hole onto a rod. Hustling over another metal bar in the back, he repeated his actions with the other side of the cloth before crossing his legs underneath him…

And flipping upside-down.

The black dragon started when he saw the movement, thinking the human would plummet head first to the ground. Aria thought the same, apparently, as she shot to the back of the stall. Yet neither had to worry as the human clenched his legs tightly to hold him in place as he cranked a strange human contraption.

Before his very eyes, the cloth was tugged over the metal bars, across the top of the pen until it draped over it completely, falling loosely on either side. The front was left open save for the wooden gate, but the black dragon knew nothing would see him from so high in the sky.

Grasping the metal bar with its hands, the human let go with his legs and hung for a minute before he dropped to the wooden backing that was just wide enough to let him stand. Scurrying over to the side, he hugged the pillar and swung himself from the back to the side of the pen before darting to the make-shift ladder and climbing down.

The black dragon thought that the human was done, but he was far from correct. Grabbing one of his tools, the human opened the wooden gate to reveal its hinges. Using the tool that looked like a hooked claw, the creature loosened a ring until it fell and a small twig popped out. Repeating the action until the hinges came clean off, the bi-ped eased the door out of the way and set it aside.

Picking up the rings and twigs and shoving them into his pocket, the human backed away quickly and gave Aria a nod.

_It is finished._ She told him.

… He was silent as he analyzed the pen. With the cloth covering the top and sides, an enemy dragon would have a hard time spotting him from so far up. Also, with the front left wide open, he would be able to escape in case the human got any funny ideas.

That and he wouldn't have to put up with straw poking his tail all day.

_**Fine. I'll move. But he better not try anything on me or I **__**will**__** eat him.**_

_I'm sure the message is clearer than you think._ Aria said with an amount of sarcasm abnormal for a tame dragon. Or so he thought.

Giving the sky a quick nervous glance, he darted to the new stall, a black blur to all who was watching. Slipping inside, he gave a sigh of relief now that he was safe and out of harm's way. The sound of metal rasping against the stone floor had him jerking his head to the human who had a new strange tool in his hands.

To the dragon, it looked like a spear; a deadly weapon used to kill his ancestors. However, the human made no move to him with the deadly, three-headed spike. Jabbing it into the straw he had left moments ago, the human counter levered it, picking up a large pile of dry grass and throwing it behind him to form a smaller pile.

From there, the bi-ped took all the dirty grass from the dragon's stalls, mucking out their dung and other unmentionables before covering the cold stone floor in a thin layer of warm straw. After that, it took the dung and shoved it into a wheel-barrel with the spear. Setting the spear down, it wheeled the funny looking cart out of the barn.

And all during this, the black king just stared at the funny creature's actions as if it were alien to him. Why would he clear out the dragon's dung? Why not just leave it? Of course, it might start to smell, but then why don't the dragons do their business outside?

The more he thought about it, the more unreasonable it seemed. Perhaps he would just have to wait and see what other abnormalities would come during his time as a fugitive…

After all, what's the worst that could happen?

Phantomworks; I tried to make it long.

**Alice: and interesting.**

Phantomworks; I hope this will tide you over until next week. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks: sorry for the wait! I finally finished it and just typed it up.

**Alice: awesome. Now cut the chatter and let us read.**

Phantomworks: fine. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 4

The farm work looked dirty and time-consuming. Every minute of the morning, the human, Yugi, scurried around, cleaning the barn, dusting off saddles and giving the dragons a bath individually. By noon, the bi-ped was covered in dirt, his overalls caked in mud.

_Is this normal?_ The black dragon wondered.

"Okay, done!" the human exclaimed, wiping the sweat off his brow. Though his face was caked with dirt and crime, his skin was clear and free of any blemish. "Okay, Turia, you can get out of the water."

The neon blue dragon delicately stepped out of the giant metal wash bin, shaking her body to get rid of the water.

"Hey! Watch where you're spraying!" Yugi exclaimed, though he laughed and shielded himself lightheartedly. "Fly around a couple times and you should be dry. Just don't land in mud or I'll have to wash you again."

The black dragon noted that the human failed to see the spark of amusement and challenge in the neon-blue dragon's eyes before she took flight.

"Welp! That's the last one." Yugi said, putting his hands on his hips as he just stood and watched the flying majesties for several minutes.

The black dragon's ears perked as the human's name was called. Long before the human even heard it, crimson eyes had focused in on a single figure with a loping gait. Stark gold glimmered in the sunlight and the dragon recoiled, wondering if a soldier dressed in gold armor had come to take his head. It was only after the second human reached the barn doors that the serpent realized his folly.

"Joey!" Yugi turned to greet the new comer with a smile as bright as the sun. Even though the dragon disliked humans, he had to admit the smile was very becoming on the childlike face.

"Heard ya had work fer me." the blonde said as he rolled up the sleeves of a plaid shirt. His pants were ragged looking, but what did the dragon know? Maybe it was the norm?

"Yeah. Work _and_ pay." Yugi said as if it was a big deal.

"Awesome!" the blonde pumped his fist. "So what'cha need doin'?"

"I need Aria, Turia, and Artemis saddled and reined as well as Kenga and Kena. A class is coming in at four to take some lessons. Birthday party kind of thing." Yugi explained, calling to the dragons he had listed off.

"A party, eh?" the blonde wondered aloud, "An' we need ta be clean fer it, right?"

"Obviously." Yugi gave him a funny look, "Why, were you planning on getting dirty?"

"Nope, but I think you already have." The blonde pointed to the human's grimy overalls and mud smeared arms. Looking down, the human gasped.

"Oh no! I'm filthy!" he exclaimed.

Jerking his gaze to the smirking blonde, he ordered, "Get the dragons ready while I go clean up! We need to be ready by three!"

Just as he turned, he saw a bright blue streak diving towards the ground, aiming at the biggest mud puddle known to man.

"TURIA NO!"

_SPLASH!_

A soaked farmer stood, mouth agape at the beaming mud-brown dragon. Hearing the blonde snicker, the human turned to glare at him, "Not. Another. Word. Joey."

Shoving a hand over his mouth, Joey tried not to fall victim to his laughter fit as Yugi slopped off, looking much like a drowned cat. Finally able to control himself, he set to work gathering up the saddles and dusting them off. Polishing them up, he turned to the nearest dragon, Aria, to fit it to her back.

"Not too tight, right girl?" he asked in that strangely accented voice of his. She shook her head and bowed to lick his cheek. "Ah hey! I just cleaned up to come here! Yugi would be PO-ed if I get dirty too!"

The she-dragon let out a rumbling laugh as he hurried on to the next dragon in line, the fiery red Artemis.

_**What are those things?**_ The black dragon spoke up for the first time in hours.

_Saddles. In exchange for living here and eating, we help Yugi earn money._ Aria said.

_Is that a voice?_ The red dragon turned his head to where the black dragon was hiding.

_**You can speak as well?**_ The kind questioned.

_!_ Artemis recoiled, hiding behind the pink she-dragon. For a male dragon to hide behind a female was unseemly in the wild but here it seemed the norm.

_Artemis, you have grown into a fine dragon. Stop cowering like a kit._ Aria ordered.

"Arty? What's wrong?" Joey asked, looking up from his hands. He was in the middle of saddling the two orange-yellow dragons when he had noticed the crimson dragon's uneasiness.

'Arty' glanced at him before shuffling closer to Aria. Suspicious, Joey wound his way through the various tails and paws to peer around the two dragons' sides.

_Now you've done it._ Aria said, rolling her gem-like eyes. The black king tried to keep still, but the human was making him edgy.

Joey crept around Aria when her tail coiled around his waist to keep him from getting any closer to the wild dragon.

"Hey! What gives?!" the blonde hollered as he was picked up like a rag doll.

"Okay, Turia, now that you're clean, Joey has to- Joey?" Yugi came in at that moment to survey the scene. "Joey, quit playing around. You're supposed to be helping."

"I was!" the blonde exclaimed, wiggling in the winged-serpent's hold, "Den Ar'a here just picked me up like some toy and won't. Let. Me. Down!"

"…" Yugi looked up at Aria, "Please put him down?"

Complying, the pink-white she-dragon dropped the vulgar human at his feet. Rubbing his lower back, Joey let out an indignant, "Hey!"

"Thank you, Aria." Yugi smiled up at her before looking down at Joey as he grabbed Turia's saddle. "So what did you do to get her worked up?"

"Nothin'! Arty was actin' weird and kept lookin' over at the new stall. Thought it was some rodent or somethin'." Joey went back to his place at Kenga's side (or was it Kena?). "I went ta 'vestigate, but da next ting I knew, I was thirty feet n'the air!"

"Rodent in the new stall?" Yugi looked over at the black dragon, amethyst eyes meeting hidden crimson. "Oh. It's not a rodent."

"Tank goodness!" Joey said as he tightened the saddle.

"It's a wild dragon."

"It's just a wild-WILD DRAGON!?" Joey screeched, whirling around to stare at the stall in fear.

"Yeah, he's hiding from something so I'm letting him use the stall until it's safe." Yugi said.

"Yer heart's in da right place, but are you sure dat's safe for ya?" Joey continued, hiding behind his stupidly brave friend.

"As long as I stay out of his way, I'm fine." Yugi said, "Just don't go near him. He _is_ wild after all."

Still looking unsure, the blonde gave the pen a wide berth, not wanting to incur the wild reptile's wrath as he went about his business.

"Okay, now watch over these five while I run back to take a quick shower. Then we'll give them a warm up and by then, the class should be here." Yugi said as he turned to race off.

The blonde nodded and looked over the five giants with teeth as sharp as razors. Shooting a worried look into the shaded pen, he looked longingly at the barn doors.

Why did he ever agree to this?

Phantomworks: and there you have it. I hope that was enough for you!

**Alice: what if we're not satisfied?**

Phantomworks; I'm working on updating another Yugioh Oneshot and if anyone had been following the trend in them, they'll know what I'm talking about. Hope that will make up for it!

**Alice; It might…**

Phantomworks: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks; Yes! On time once again!

**Alice: finally, you've caught up.**

Phantomworks; do I hear a thank you?

**Alice; no.**

Phantomworks:… you're mean. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 5

_**Who is this human?**_ The black dragon asked.

_Joey Wheeler. Son of the farmer next door. Recently, their farm has fallen into hard times and he does odd jobs to make extra money._ Aria said without looking at him.

_**What kind of farm is it?**_ He asked, wondering if it was another dragon farm.

_Agriculture._ At the dragon's questioning air, she reiterated. _Grass and food._

_**Why would someone tend grass? It's tasteless!**_

_Humans are a mystery._ Aria agreed.

_A voice!_

_Is he-_

_New or-_

_Just hiding?_

Broken whispers drifted his way. Twin pale yellow eyes were looking him over curiously.

_Been a while._

_We were the last-_

_To be born._

_So who-_

_Is this?_

_**Hello. I can hear you.**_ The black king said over the voice. Instantly, they quieted. _**What is wrong with everyone? How am I an anomaly because **__**I**__** speak?**_

_Because to farm dragons, wild dragons are savage._ She turned a glinting eye on him, _Just like forest dragons see us as __**tame**__._

He rolled his eyes, _**so I take it that you don't see a lot of wild dragons.**_

_Nor you tame._ She answered, _but really, we don't see much of __**any**__ dragon outside our home._

_**No other dragon farms?**_ He guessed.

_Not as many as there used to be. _She agreed. _You used to be able to find them in every state, every country. Now there are but three. The wise and tricky dragons of Asia, the fierce and barbaric wyverns of Europe and then our clan here._

_**Europe? Asia?**_

_Human words for marsh and forest and for the hot, dry wastelands._ Aria explained. _Funny names, the humans make._

_**I'll say.**_ The black dragon rolled his crimson eyes. _**So these saddles, what do they do?**_

_They make the humans comfortable as we fly._

_**You mean… they **__**ride**__** you?!**_ The black king roared in outrage. The blonde human jumped and scurried behind Aria as Artemis put himself between the other three dragons and the wild one.

_You sound surprised._ Aria mused.

_**More like shocked! How could you let them ride you like common animals?! Have you no shame?!**_

_You speak of shame, yet run from battle! You speak of __**us**__ as if you know all, but you know nothing!_ Aria hissed. _Until you have lived in our shoes, you have no say in our decisions!_

The blonde human whimpered behind Aria as the she-dragon grew agitated, her tail starting to lash behind her. Reaching out, Turia clasped her teeth in his shirt collar and plucked the blonde from his deadly hiding spot.

_Just because Yugi has take pity on you does not mean you are one of us!_

_**Pity?! I need no pity!**_

_Says the kind without a kingdom, a ruler without subjects!_ She hissed loudly, beating her wings. _Until you understand, you will hold. Your. Tongue!_

"_**!"**_ he went to say more, but sharp teeth snapped inches from his nose. Rearing back, he backed into the corner, hissing in warning. The she-dragon retreated, but kept her cold eyes locked on his near invisible form.

They stared each other down for a few more seconds until the black dragon looked away. Catching a glimpse of five pairs of fearful eyes –four reptilian, one not- he could feel nothing but disgust for himself.

He was a king, yet had no diplomacy here. To them, he was a monster, a savage.

"I'm back!" Yugi called as he ran in. sensing the harsh tension, he crept over to Joey, 'Hey, what happened when I left?"

"I dunno. Tings were jest fine for a while, but den Aria and dat wild dragon started hissin' 'n growlin'. Think dey had a fight 'r somethin'." Joey relayed the past few minutes of events to his shorter friend.

"That doesn't sound good." Yugi said, biting his lip. "Help me clear the barn. Maybe the fresh air will clear Aria's head. The way she is, she'll be dangerous to ride."

"Dis job has takin' years off my life in jest hours." Joey grumbled as he grabbed Turia's reins as well as the twin dragons'. Watching him lead them out, Yugi grasped Artemis' reins before cautiously walking up to Aria's side.

"Aria?" he spoke softly, not wanting to be attacked. Pink gem-like eyes focused on him and softened the slightest bit. Reaching out, Yugi placed his hand on her slim side, being that it was all he could reach.

"Don't let him get to you." He soothed. "He's wild. He doesn't know any better. Be the better dragon."

She shot a flare towards the stall, but met no retort. Leaning down, she nuzzled the human, almost knocking him down again.

"That's right." Yugi said, smiling, "Now come on. We only have half an hour before the class starts."

Grabbing her reins, he gently led her out of the barn and into the bright sunshine. Seeing Turia already flying with Joey, Yugi left Artemis near the twins and climbed up Aria's back to the saddle, strapping himself in.

Letting out a whoop, the two took off to the sky, stark blue and the clearest they had seen in a long time. Both dragon and rider let out a collective sigh as they fell into a sense of normalcy.

Back in the dark barn, the black dragon berated himself irritably. How could he act in such a way? Yes, they were tame dragons and knew nothing of his kingdom as himself, but they had let him stay in the barn without chasing him out.

And he returned their kindness with harsh words and thoughtless opinion?

This was not the way of a king, but for once, he didn't feel like one. He was alone, scared and vulnerable. At any moment, the enemy could hear of his whereabouts and his life would end.

What if the mountain dragons never left? What if he had to stay here forever? This wasn't a life that he could handle.

Shrouded in darkness, he did not weep, but he could not escape the thought that this might become his permanent dwelling.

And then, his death bed.

Phantomworks: aw, such dismal endings.

**Alice; I like them.**

Phantomworks; I know you do, you pessimist.

**Alice: hey, the world isn't all rainbows and flowers!**

Phantomworks; to you! Anyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks: okay, new chapter time.

**Alice; awesome.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 6

"Dis is better den ROLLA-COASTAS!" Joey shouted over the rush of wind as he and Kenga took a sharp dive and just barely leveled out in time. Next to him, Yugi and Kena were keeping pace, running through a few pre-class exercises to keep her in tip-top shape.

"Ten minutes until the class shows up!" Yugi shouted back, "About five more minutes' fly-time then let's head back!"

"Aw, do we hafta?" Joey asked as Kenga beat his wings to gain altitude. Both rider and dragon gave the farmer a pleading look, but he was firm.

"Yes. The class could be here any minutes! You know I like to be there when they arrive!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatev'." Joey grumbled as Kenga eyed a mud puddle. Yet before the dragon could even attempt his little-thought-out prank, his sister bumped into him, sending him a silent warning, "Whoa! Watch it, Yug!"

"Sorry, Kena just gets out of hand some times." Yugi scratched his cheek, hiding the embarrassing stain of red.

"Whateva." Joey consented, "We headin' back?"

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

"One last dive?" Joey asked. Yugi rolled his eyes, but relented.

"Fine, just don't hurt yourself of Kenga."

"Yes!" the blonde whooped and punched the air before snapping the reins once.

Immediately, the dark gold dragon veered downwards and tucked his wings close to his body, partly shielding his rider. Pure adrenaline shot through their veins as they picked up speed, plummeting, diving, the ground reaching up to meet them.

Then Kenga snapped out his wings and did a graceful 180 swoop that sent them back into the air.

"Man! Nothin' beats dat adrenaline rush!" Joey said, smiling brightly while panting harshly from his excitement. "It makes ya feel like you c'n out-run a train, or survive a bullet, or eat yer ma's meatloaf!"

Yugi chuckled, "Okay, are you ready to head back down to earth, Superman?"

"That's Clark Kent to you." Joey said dramatically before sighing, "Suppose so. Not like I really get a choice."

"Maybe after the kids are done, we can take Mari and Tsumi out for some exercise." Yugi suggested as the two began their slow descent to the barn.

Breaking into a smile, Joey secretly thanked his lucky stars to have a friend that owned a dragon farm. Flying in the sky with the giant beasts was the best feeling he had ever felt, so good it was addicting.

Maybe he had been a dragon in a previous life?

Anyway, with Yugi, he could fly anytime, anywhere, without having to pay. Well, he helped out on the farm in repayment, but Yugi always tried to pay him for it. Every time, he managed to weasel his way out of it. Because really?

How could he accept pay to do what he loved with his best friend?

So Joey's smile broadened when they neared the ground to the awed sounds of children staring at them as if they _were_ Superman (men).

"Welcome to Mutou Dragon Farm!" Yugi greeted as he unbuckled his harness and slid down Kena's back and tail. "I've heard that today is a special day for one of you kids here."

"Me! Me! Memememememe!" a small brunette girl jumped up and down, excitedly waving her hand. "It's my birthday!"

Yugi plastered a public smile on his face as he asked, "Oh? And how old are you?"

As the girl started to count on her fingers, Joey rolled his eyes and led Kenga and Kena into the open barn and to the giant water trough, several times bigger than a normal one.

"A quick drink an' we're back on da road." Joey said, taking their reins off to allow them to drink. The thirsty dragons dove in, lapping up the water greedily. Patting Kenga's shoulder, Joey looked back to where Yugi was teaching the kids about the harnesses and how to buckle in. the parents were giving worried looks as he explained all the safety measures for flying with a dragon.

"Has anyone ever fallen off of a dragon while they were in flight?" one woman asked.

"No." Yugi said confidently, "As long as they have the harness on and are locked into place, they won't fall out of the saddle."

The parents still looked worried, but accepted his answer.

"Now, for the reins…" Yugi continued his explanation as Joey bridled the twin dragons again and led them over to the other three, lining them up in order. He took a quick polish rag to their scales to keep their appearance clean.

"Okay, does anyone have any questions?" Yugi asked. Several hands shot up, making him wonder if any kid had actually paid attention to what he said. "Yes, you in the front?"

"Are you done yet?" the kid asked rudely.

"… is that _all_ of your questions?" Yugi asked blandly. Four heads nodded in unison. "Then yes, I'm done. Go pick your dragon."

With that, the crazy kids were unleashed on the five dragons present, all trying to figure out which one they wanted to ride.

The small brunette gave the five dragons a quick once-over before turning to look at the rest of the barn. Most of the stalls were empty except for one that had a covering over it.

_What's in there?_ She wondered as she skipped over to the shaded area. When she got a certain distance away, piercing red eyes snapped open, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey!" Yugi called out when he spotted her, "you're not supposed to be there! Get away from that stall, kid!"

She turned and fixed a pouty glare on him, "My name isn't kid! It's Tea! _Princess_ Tea!"

"Tea," Yugi said calmly as he grabbed her shoulders, "You can't go near that stall. It's dangerous."

"What's in there?" She asked innocently.

Looking back at the parents, Yugi gave a reassuring wave before he replied, "Keep this between us, okay?"

She nodded.

"In there is a wild dragon. He has a bit of a temper and doesn't like people near him, okay?" Yugi down-played the danger a little so as not to scare the girl but still get her away.

"What's his name?" she asked innocently.

Crimson eyes watched the two with mild interest.

"His name?" Yugi repeated as he looked up. Amethyst eyes roamed the black dragon's near invisible body, camouflaged by the shadows. _**Yami…**_

The dragon jerked at the sound of the name, _his_ name.

"Yami. It's Yami." Yugi said quickly, turning his attention back to the girl.

"Yami…" she whispered, "Has he ever been ridden?"

"No, Yami is new here and isn't really friendly." Yugi said, trying to pull the girl away.

"I wanna ride him." she stated.

"What?" Yugi asked in shock.

"I wanna ride him." she stomped her foot. "I'm the birthday girl and I wanna ride Yami!"

"Tea, you can't ride him. It's too dangerous." Yugi tried to calm the girl down. "Why don't you ride Aria?"

The pink dragon looked up at her name, puffing up a bit. For some strange reason, human girls adored the color of her scales, not that she was complaining. As long as those rowdy boys didn't climb up on her and try some dangerous stunt, she was happy.

"No!" Tea's voice escalated into a tantrum. "I wanna ride Yami! I wanna, I wanna, I WANNA!"

Glaring, Yugi's calm façade broke, "If you don't stop acting like a little brat _right now_, none of the dragons will let you ride them."

At that, Tea gasped and looked at Yami, then at the other five dragons. Every one of them had a disapproving look on their face, telling of their displeasure.

"N-none?" she questioned.

"None." He affirmed.

She bit her lip and looked between the wild dragon and the tame ones. While she wanted to be the first ever to ride Yami, she didn't want to not ride at all. If throwing a fit prevented her from riding, then her birthday would be ruined.

"Okay." She relented, "I'll ride Aria."

"Good girl." Yugi smiled, patting her head. "Now let's get you buckled in."

"Mn." She hummed as she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him over to Aria. All the while, the farmer and the wild dragon wondered over very similar questions.

How had the human known Yami's name?

What would this say about the future?

Phantomworks: this is moving faster than I thought, but it has so few review!

**Alice: how do you figure?**

Phantomworks; it only has two reviews more than my one chapter story. It's kind of sad.

**Alice: aw, poor baby. It's not like whining about it will help anything.**

Phantomworks; yeah, but it makes me not want to work on it.

**Alice; well too bad. you have no choice. **

Phantomworks:… hate you.

**Alice: love you too. Hey, people! Review to make Phantom feel better!**

Phantomworks; now they won't just cause you told them too…

**Alice: they'll listen to me cause I'm awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

Phantomworks: here's the next chapter!

**Alice: The next one for School of Vampires may come late. Computer problems.**

PW: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 7

"Some people just don't understand that dragons can be dangerous!" Yugi ranted as he piled slabs of meat into Turia's trough. He had ridden her during the class and just as well. She was expecting a litter soon and he didn't want her in any dangerous situations.

"Ya handled da situation very well." Joey said as he poured milk and oats in after the meat. "Jest like a pro."

"Technically, I am." Yugi said, smiling cheekily. "Professional of dragon and human interaction, one of three in the world."

"And da only one ta have actually flown wit' dragons." Joey said.

"Hey! I'm sure Ryou and Malik have flown some time or another." Yugi protested.

"Ah yes, between Asian dragon's riddles and games and the European Wyvern's violent and carnivorous tendencies, I'm sure they've flown _lots_ of times." Joey said sarcastically. Yugi scrunched up his nose at the obvious sarcasm.

"Okay, so maybe they haven't flown." Yugi relented. "I'm sure it's not that special."

"You ride _flying __reptiles_. How's dat not special?" Joey huffed irritably, "An' y'know everythin' about dem. I'd say dat's pretty awesome."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yugi said, blushing profusely as he threw a couple more slabs of meat into Aria's trough, then Artemis'. "But I won't say I know _everything_ about them."

"You've read yer Gramps' book of Dragonology a thousand times ova. How could dere be somethin' ya don't know?" Joey prodded, opening a new gallon jug and box of cheerios.

"Not everything can be taught through books, Joey. Some things you've got to learn 'hit-miss'. (A/N: name that quote!)" Yugi explained before he grew silent, thoughtful.

"What is it you don't think ya know?" Joey asked, curious.

"It's…" Yugi trailed off, thinking his words through. "That argument I had with the girl-"

"Stupid brat." Joey grumbled under his breath, ignoring Yugi's disapproving glare.

"Something strange happened." Yugi said, continuing as if Joey hadn't spoken. "She asked me what the wild dragon's name was."

"Did ya make one up on da fly?"

"No, that's the weird part." Yugi's eyebrows creased, "I was only looking at him, the dragon, when a voice… whispered? In my ear. Somehow, I just knew his name, Yami…"

"Darkness? Sounds about right." Joey said as they both gave the covered pen a wide berth in their feeding route.

"No, that's not the point!" Yugi tried to explain. "It's like I _knew_ his name before I even thought of it!"

"Huh…" Joey grunted as he pondered what his best bud was saying. "And it's never happened a'fore wit' Aria r'any otha dragon?"

"Not that I know of. Most of them came in Grampa's time when he first established the farm. Obviously, he named all of them then and found it unnecessary to put it in the Dragonology book." Yugi sighed. Sometimes his deceased Grampa made life easier, sometimes not.

"Maybe ya jest skipped it." Joey said. "I'm sure if ya look again, you'll find it."

Yugi thought for a few seconds. In truth, he'd read that book, a record of his grandfather's actions and research, from front to back, cover to cover over a dozen times. Not once had he skipped a section.

But Joey didn't need to know that.

Flashing the blonde a smile, Yugi nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll look later this afternoon."

"Ya mean tonight." Joey said, looking up at the setting sun.

"Wow! Is it that late already?" Yugi commented as he filled the last trough.

"Yeah. I should get home." Joey said, a look of worry etched on his face. His dad didn't like it when he came home late, even when the man often stayed out way past dark himself.

"Okay." Yugi slumped before jumping, "Oh! I almost forgot! Your pay for today's work!"

"Yeah, about dat." Joey scratched the back of his head, "Why don' ya keep hold of it fer me? My pants don' have pockets."

"Okay." Yugi said innocently as his friend walked off into the reddened sky.

"Wait a minute…"

The young teen gave chase. "YOU DO TOO HAVE POCKETS!"

Good-natured laughter echoed off the far-ranging mountains, reverberating back as a mere whisper as the two ran across the lush, open valley.

Crimson eyes narrowed on the human's form, the one who had called his 'name'.

_There is __no way__ he could recognize me, whether through rumors or tall tales. So how did he know my name?_ Yami's eyes flicked to the pink-white she-dragon. _**There's something I don't know. Something you're not telling me.**_

_I wasn't aware wild dragons stuck their noses into __**tame**__ dragons' business._ She sniffed.

_**Look. I a-pologize. There are many things we don't know about each other and we should learn the other's way of life before we draw conclusions.**_ Yami said.

_You've got that right._ She said sharply.

_**Hey! This is a two-way path here! **_Yami huffed.

Rolling her eyes, Aria relented. _Fine. I'll tell you about it when I'm done eating._

_**I'll wait.**_ Yami said, settling down even as his stomach growled.

_Find something to eat._ Aria commanded, _you'll need to keep your strength up. Besides, you won't be so cranky._

_**This coming from the old she-dragon**_. Yami stated blandly. _**I can't go out anyways. Someone might see me.**_

_With those dark scales? Hah, they'd need 20x20 night vision to even notice you, let alone follow._

_**20x20 what?**_

_Human term. _She said, licking up some milk. _Just go. You'll be fine._

Trailing his eyes over the swinging barn doors, he timidly stepped out of the stall. Giving the surroundings a cautious look, he sprinted to the barn door, peering out tentatively.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he darted from the barn doors to the fringe of the forest.

His heart beat loudly in his ears as he traveled across the flat open area. As he hit the first line of trees, he breathed a sigh of relief. This was his element, his domain. It was here that he felt the strongest.

Stretching his limbs, he tried to remember the basics of hunting as it had been years since he last caught his own prey. Mind alert, he ducked into the underbrush and slithered into the night.

Phantomworks: and there you have it. I'm already working on the next one for this and SOV, but it's a work in progress.

**Alice: please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Phantomworks: okay, I think this one is one time… maybe.

Alice: you might have to make a new day to schedule the deadline for chapters.

Phantomworks: maybe. I'll think about it. I don't own Yugioh or its' characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 8

His meal had been quick and messy, but it was all he could do to catch the small prey without jumping at every little thing. In no time at all, he was slipping back into the barn, muzzle dripping blood and claws bathed in it.

Silent as a fox, he slinked back to his temporary shelter and settled in the corner to clean his lips and fingers.

_I see you've returned, _a voice said, stopping him mid-lick before he recognized it. _I wonder what it's like, to catch your own food after so many years. Did you miss some prey?_

_**Only a few time,**_ He said gruffly, licking his other hand. _**I thought I heard something in the forest. Though I was hundreds of miles away from home, I can't ever be too sure.**_

_Of course._ She said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes as his bottom lip jutted out. _**Enough of this! Tell me how that human knew my name.**_

_Young dragons and their impatience._ Aria sighed. _Before I can tell you that, you must know of this farm's past for it holds the key to the boy's future._

_**I have a feeling this will take a while. **_Licking the last of the blood away, Yami laid down in the corner of the stall, tucking his tail around him.

She huffed, but began the tale, _over a hundred years ago; this place was nothing but open field with no human claim. No other humans were anywhere near the area when the boy's grandfather came here. It was right after the great North Draconic war. I'm sure you've heard of it?_

_**What dragon in these parts hasn't?**_ He answered ruefully.

_Then you also know of the prophecy that came with it. _She inquired.

_**The mate of pure white will hold the kingdom's birthright. **_He quoted, _**in other words, the one who mates with a pure white dragon lays claim to not only the forest throne, but also the mountains'.**_

_But?_

_**The last white dragon disappeared over one hundred years ago, **_Yami said, _**no one has seen him since.**_

_Except me._ She said.

_**You?! How?!**_

_When he heard of the prophecy, he took flight and fled the forest into the in-between territories. No place he found was safe for him or his offspring, no place could keep them hidden. So he decided to make one._

_**Make one? How?**_

_By becoming human. _She said. _As a human, he could be nearly invisible to the dragons' eyes. After all, what use was a human to us?_

_**None.**_

_Exactly, from there he claimed this land and built a small house that still stands today as well as this barn and the farm side. It's where he raised his family and gave shelter to us who could not live the clan life or were outcasts like me._

_**You were outcast? Why?**_

_I am barren._ She said simply. _When I injured my leg, I wasn't able to hunt as well either. I was of no use. So I came here where a once wild dragon could take care of me, but still allow my freedom. Only a once wild creature would ever know the value of freedom._

_**Wow… so all this time, the white dragon has been here? Right outside the forest?**_

_Unfortunately, no. Humans have incredibly short life spans, some only living for five decades out of our centuries. He died a few years back and his son took over the farm._

_**And that was not Yugi?**_

_No. The man came to be Yugi's father. He was kind enough for the first few decades, but then came the Change._

_**Change?**_

_With a dragon-blooded father, the man was assured a draconic form. When the time came and he changed, he was distraught. His father had never told him and it left him confused of his own identity. He couldn't deal with it._

_**What did he do?**_

_In time, he came to blame us for his problems. For the change and hardships that came from it and later for his wife leaving him and his only son to run off with another man. He was so desolate that he began to starve us and use the whips._ She shuddered. _Needless to say, we didn't stand for that for long._

_**You didn't?**_

_No. I and the dragons at the time managed to escape. We hid out in the forest in areas I knew were unclaimed, as thin and prey barren as they were, it was more than we had had in years. For many months, we were able to live unhindered by that beast of a man._

_**But you're here now, aren't you?**_

_This is true. For a few years before we left, his son, a sweet little thing, would sneak out to us. He would do his best to sneak food and water and clean our pens and scales. He was darling and so small, even back then._ She sighed, reminiscing.

Yami waited patiently for her to continue.

_Despite this, we began to see bruises and blood cover his body and his clothes turned to rags. _Her eyes hardened into a glared directed at the ceiling. _His father wasn't pleased with his midnight visits, even less so that Yugi cared for us. Soon, he snapped._

She took a shuddering breath. _We all knew it was coming, but didn't expect Yugi to be on the receiving end of his anger. One night, a quiet one just like this, Yugi slammed the doors open, screaming for all of us to wake up. He jammed the bottom for the roof open and yelled at us to run. We had but seconds before his father had chased him in, slamming the doors behind him._

_All of us took flight and escaped but… _she looked down_, Yugi did not. His father caught him and the last I saw of him that night was him on the ground and his father reaching for the whips as the roof closed up. I don't know what happened that night, but I had waited at the edge of the forest ever since to see what became of the human boy I had come to love. _

_It wasn't until years later that he returned._

Yami sat thoughtfully for a long time. _**So all this time, you tame dragons and the last white dragon had remained outside of my kingdom and I never knew? So much that has happened that could've been prevented.**_

His forehead furrowed as he thought of something else. _**Why did the white dragon hide at all? Did he not want to bring peace to the forest?**_

_Not at the cost of his happiness and that of his children. _Aria answered, _and there would be no peace so long as the white dragons existed. For every white-scaled dragon, there will be a violent fight for the future of the throne. It cannot be avoided._

_**Maybe it can. Or could've. **_Yami said, _**if I bond with one of the other descendants, I could quell the fighting.**_

_There are no other descendants other than Yugi. And if you think I'm going to allow you to drag Yugi into your war, you are sadly mistaken! _Aria hissed. _He has no ties to your world anymore. You would only put him in danger. That I cannot allow for my loyalty stands only to him and his grandfather. Nothing will keep me from protecting him. Not even you._

_**! **_Yami recoiled, ducking his head slightly to the intense glare he was receiving. _**It's… it's not like he'll show the signs anyway. He's only human. He won't be worth anything in the dragon realm.**_

_On the contrary. _Aria stated. _Due to his ancestry there is a high to complete chance that he will undergo the Change and become aware of his draconic half. As his father was part dragon and his grandfather a true one, there is no doubt in my mind that he will change come his 18__th__birthday._

_**But… that would make him-!**_

_Yes. _She sighed, a hint of knowing sadness in her tone. _He will be the last white dragon._

Phantomworks: aw, Yugi's the last of his kind.

Alice: so sad.

Phantomworks: now that we already said that obvious review line, I ask for some more awesome reviews! Thanks everyone who updated that one time I was feeling a bit down about this story.

Alice: it always feels good to get lots of reviews at once.

Phantomworks: this story is still nothing compared to School of Vampires (which has 100+ and is only 1 chapter ahead) but it's getting up there!

Alice: maybe you need to change the summary.

Phantomworks: hmm… maybe… Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Phantomworks: yay! New chapter!

**Alice; why's it so short?**

Phantomworks: loss of creativity.

**Alice: says the girl with 70+ story ideas.**

Phantomworks; mm… No comment. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 9

The two must have stayed up talking much longer than Yami realized because the next thing he knew, the barn doors were being thrown open and the little human greeted everyone with a cheerful, "Good morning!"

All the dragons awoke or cooed like they were waiting just for him. From what he now knew of their past, they probably were.

"I'm guessing everyone's hungry from yesterday, right?" he was met with a chorus of chirp-like sounds, varying in range due to size and shape of the dragon. "Well, I've got a special treat today! Who wants venison?"

Every dragon perked up and their tails wagged like happy puppy dogs. The sight disgusted Yami. Deer were so easy to catch, why didn't they get it on their own?

_Do not belittle them for this small joy._ Aria said, interrupting his thoughts. _Not all can hunt in the Forest of the King._

_**Fair enough. **_He said before falling silent as the human distributed the meat equally between each dragon.

Just as the boy was reaching for the gallons of milk, the barn doors opened, letting the light pour in. a blonde stood in the entry, hair ruffled and mouth stretched wide in a yawn.

"Why d'ya hafta get up so early?" the blonde grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Joey!" Yugi squealed, abandoning the stool to glomp his friend, "What are you doing here?"

"What? A guy can't help his little bud out on his birthday?" Joey gave the teen a lopsided grin. "And his eighteenth at dat!"

"You remembered!" Yugi beamed.

"O'course! Who'd forget somethin' like dat?" the blonde ruffled his buddy's hair, earning himself a loud protest and playful punches. "Okay, okay! I get it! Ya want me ta' help or not?"

"Yes, please!" Yugi chirped as he straightened his bangs and untangled his hair. "Just get out the polish and give 'em a quiet rub down, okay?"

"Yup." Joey smiled, reaching for the rags.

"And I'm paying you this time!" Yugi said sternly. The blonde hid his knowing wince.

Truth was that Yugi had to manage the whole farm by himself due to lack of funding. The government only paid for the residing dragons and their shelter. They called it a 'reserve for endangered species'. Who knew dragons were at the end of their rope?

Whatever it was called, Yugi didn't ever dip into it for his own needs. When he needed food, he would work the small garden by his house and pick the seasonal fruits and veggies that popped up now and then. He had to lay traps to get food from small game animals.

Sometimes Joey just marveled at his buddy's ability to survive in the worst situations. It was almost like he had a bit of fight in him, a bit of his beloved dragons' spirit that kept him alive.

He liked to think that he did too.

"I'll only let you pay me if you let me pay for a dinner at the diner." Joey bargained, quickly adding, "Think of it as yer birthday present, from me!"

Yugi looked like he was going to protest, but sighed instead and simply nodded, "Okay, whatever…"

Joey blinked, "You okay, Yug'?"

"I'm fine! I just feel off balance for some reason. It's nothing to worry about!" Yugi grinned as he dragged out the oats and filled the now empty food bins in front of each dragon.

"If yer sure…" Joey trailed off, pouring a gallon of milk in each trough.

"Positive!" Yugi chirped and the two fell into some safer small talk topics and gossip about the town.

_He will change soon. _Aria said.

_**When?**_ Yami asked, settling in the back corner of the pen.

_Probably tomorrow or the day after. _She answered.

_**Good…**_ Yami said, laying his head down on his paws and tucking his tail around him.

_You should get some sleep. We'll watch for unusual dragons hanging around so you may rest easily. _Aria offered, a few of her dormant mothering instincts showing through.

_**Thank you.**_ Yami said gratefully as he fell into a deep sleep.

His dreams were filled with spinning colors. Black and white tangled together softly, slowly twining into something stronger. But then other colors attacked. Three colors; teal, dark grey and brown separated the black and white, forming a shield around the latter and attacking it with gaping mouths and reaching claws.

He attacked the barrier, trying to break through as he saw the white being eaten up, red bleeding from its scales. No matter what he tried, he couldn't rip through the barrier and let out an agonized roar as the white was completely swallowed up.

All he could think was that he was somehow to blame.

o0O0o

Yugi wandered back to the barn, the night sky having taken over the sun hours ago. He had forgotten to close the ceiling when he went out with Joey and didn't want any wild dragons attacking his family.

His breath came out in labored pants as he opened the barn doors and pushed the button. As the mechanical whine of machines filled the air, he let out a loud gasp and fell to the ground, mouth open in a silent scream. Pain rippled through his body, burning at his skin. Something ripped out of his back and the base of his spine, bringing the pain in ten-fold. His skin felt like it was on fire and his teeth jutted out painfully.

The agony grew so bad that he finally passed out, his vision falling into the soothing black abyss of sleep.

Phantomworks; yeah. That's good.

**Alice: again with the cliffhangers!**

Phantomworks; if you don't like them, stop reading my stories!

**Alice; I can't! They're ADDICTING!**

Phantomworks: not my problem. Please review! And _**vote on my poll**_!


	10. Chapter 10

Phantomworks: yeah! Another chapter!

**Alice; indeed. You're keeping up with your deadlines.**

Phantomworks; I try. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 10

The next morning, Yami was awakened by a low groan that was so out of the ordinary that every one of his senses was put on high alert in an instant. His eyes shot open as he fell into a defensive position, gaze scanning for danger. Another groan drew his attention to multi-colored pile of… _something_ lying in the middle of the barn floor.

_**Strange. **_He thought _**it looks like… the human's clothes?**_

Why would the human leave his clothes here, and in such a condition? They looked like they were ripped to shreds.

Then they _moved_.

Letting out a low hiss, Yami stalked forward, catching the scent of a new dragon. It was somehow familiar, but also not as it stung his nostrils with a certain slightly delectable spice. He shook his head with a growl. _**Now is not the time to be thinking of such things!**_

Turning back to the pile of shredded clothes, he narrowed crimson eyes as the new dragon groaned again and lifted its head. Lifting one hand, the new dragon massaged its temple, as if trying to get rid of a headache like a human would. The action mystified Yami, as no dragon would do such a thing, nor would they even have a headache in the first place.

_**You!**_ He shouted, coming out of the pen. His wings snapped out, stretching wide as if to intimidate the smaller dragon. _**You have trespassed on the lands of a human and in the homes of dragons as well as my own territory. I will only ask once. Who **__**are**__** you?**_

The pile jerked suddenly, a pair of somehow familiar amethyst eyes peeking out from under the pile. Yami was stunned for a moment, thinking that it was the human hidden underneath the clothes, but then he remembered the strange scent. _**If you choose not to answer, I will kill you on the spot.**_

_AAAAAHHHHH!_ The dragon squealed, sending Yami reeling backwards as the little one shot to his feet, but then fell over backwards. Pure white scales reflected the early sunlight rays as the small body scrambled and tripped over his feet. A clawed hand accidentally stepped on an out stretched wing and he let out a loud, _OW!_

_**Um…**_Yami really didn't know what to do with the mismatched and clumsy dragon-child. That's what it looked like to Yami anyway. The white dragon was less than half his own length and the puny wing span belied the small dragon's age to his own.

But the question was how was a young dragon like this one so far away from its mother at such an age. Wait, how old was it?

_**How old are you? How did you even get here? **_Yami questioned. His words made the white dragon squeak and hurry to right himself, only succeeding in rolling over onto his side.

_You!_ The white dragon said. _You're a dragon!_

_**Yes, I can see that.**_ Yami said, having the strange urge to roll his eyes.

_Dragons can't talk!_

_**Dragons can't-?! Then how are you able to speak?!**_Yami demanded childishly.

_I'm not a dragon!_ The little one said his violet eyes wide as dinner plates.

_**Not a- have you looked in a lake recently?**_

_N-no? I don't think I ever have, actually._ The white dragon said, keeping his eyes on Yami while trying to get up. He rolled up onto his haunches, but couldn't seem to get his feet under him.

What was he trying to do? Stand on his hind legs?

_**Ever? What kind of dragon doesn't-!**_ Yami looked around the barn surrounding him where some of the farm dragons were beginning to awaken due to their not-so-quiet conversation. _**Never mind. Surely you've looked at **__**something**__** reflective before now.**_

_Of course! I've looked in a mirror before. I can assure you that I am most definitely hu-!_ The dragon cut off in a gasp as he looked down at his own hands and legs. He let out a low whimper at the sharp claws and white scales before he craned his neck back to catch a glimpse at his wings and sleek tail. _Wha-what happened?!_

_Calm down, little one._ Aria called out, stepping over the pen door gracefully, and settling down in front of the white dragon. _I will explain everything to the best of my ability._

_Wha- Aria? You can talk too?_ The white dragon squeaked, cowering from all of the eyes now glued to his form.

_Yes, little one. Come here._ She beckoned, herding him over with her tail and shielding him with one outstretched wing. He stumbled a little, but settled easily into her mother-like embrace. Now that the ruined sets of clothes were out of the way, Yami could see just what the small dragon looked like.

Small pure white scales, without a single stain, glowed like pearls beneath Aria's shade. They looked so small and fresh that Yami was afraid to even touch the dragon in case one of his claws would poke right through the skin. His spine scales had a very, _very _light gold tint to them where as the webbing between his wings was a darker hue than his scales.

_A-Aria, what's going on? How can you talk? How did I… become this?_

_**Aria, please explain to me. Who **__**is**__** this?**_ Yami demanded.

_**This**__ is Yugi, Yami. You would recognize him as the human that takes care of the farm. _She answered.

_**Yugi!? But you said his change wasn't due until tomorrow!**_ Yami's crimson eyes widened as he took in the dragon-child in anew. How could this little thing be that human? It was… much more pleasing to the eye.

No, wait! He couldn't think such things about a child!

_So I made a little mistake. I'm old. Sue me._

_**Sue? What is suing?**_

_Another human saying,_ she said, sighing. _Little Yugi, there is much I need to tell you. Where would you like to start?_

_Um… why I changed like this perhaps?_ The little one sounded unsure.

_As good a place as any I suppose. _Aria lied down, keeping her wing poised above the little winged serpent. _Now, you know that many, many years ago, your grandfather claimed this land and built his home here and invited dragons to live in harmony with him, yes?_

_Yeah. His journal tells of all the things he did to make this place feel like home for you guys._ Yugi replied, his small voice growing a bit louder in his knowledge. _He didn't want you to feel like you were captives in a human's hold._

_Correct, but what you don't know was what he did before then._

… _His journals never had any record of before he came to the farm. I always thought that he traveled and did so many adventures. Or at least, he alludes to them in some of the books he's written._

_Adventures he did have, but not in the way you imagine. He did not delve into the history of humans, but into the ancient legends of dragons. Before he made this place, he was a dragon himself, the last of his kind._

Yugi gasped his eyes wide like a child's. _Really? Grandpa was a dragon?! That's so cool!_

_Yes. He used to live in the very woods behind us._

_Awesome! … Wait, what do you mean 'used to'?_

_**The war of dragons broke out several centuries ago. **_Yami broke in. _**The land was ravaged and families torn apart until an oracle prophesied that the throne would belong to the one who mated with a white dragon. As your grandfather was the last, he was the only answer to the end of the war.**_

_Am I telling this story or you? _Aria asked, looking a bit peeved.

_**Sorry. It's the only part I actually know. **_Yami said _**I won't cut in again. Honest.**_

_Very well, as Yami said, your grandfather was the last white dragon and so he ran from his clan and made a home among the humans._

_Didn't he __want__ to help put a stop to the war?_ Yugi asked looking like his ideal image of his grandpa was being drudged through mud. Based on what they were telling him, it probably was.

_Not at the cost of his own freedom. Would __you __want to mate with someone without love or affection?_ She questioned. At the sad look in his eyes, she continued, _I thought not._

_So then he came here, but how does that affect… this? _He gestured awkwardly to himself, a soft, plump little kid of a dragon with adorable little wings and an adorable tail that looked so enticing as it wag-

_(Stop it!_) Yami commanded himself. _(Stop thinking like that!)_

Yugi's head jerked up, looking around with confused eyes. When violet orbs landed on Yami, the black dragon gave him a 'what-are-you-looking-at' look that made the small dragon look away.

_That affects now because when your grandfather ran away, he met a lovely human girl that he grew affectionate of and eventually married. Their son, your father, inherited the draconic bloodline and through him, you. Now, as the heir of your grandfather's line, you are the last white dragon._

_The last…?_ At that, the amethyst eyes took on a sad light, as if he was truly alone in the world.

_Not the last dragon, little one, just the last __white __dragon._ Aria cooed, soothing his worried state. _As such, you must keep your form hidden or others may come for you. They won't be held off by mere half-breed bloodlines if it means seizing the Dragon Throne for themselves._

_So the war was never ended?_

_A truce was called to end the fighting before the dragon population could be decimated any further. Though, now the truce seems to be failing._ Aria threw pointed look in Yami's direction.

_And my father? He changed as well?_ Yugi asked sitting upright as his ears twitched. Yami listened intently to the sounds outside the barn.

Was that… footsteps of a human wading through grass?

_Him too, but that is a story for another time. _Aria said. _I sense your friend coming this way._

_My friend? Joey?_ Yugi asked.

_Yes, he will be here any minute._

_Oh no, oh no! I can't let him see me like this! He won't understand!_ Yugi's eyes widened in horror as he looked to the barn doors, left open just enough for a small human to wedge through. _What do I do, what do I do?!_

_**Calm down!**_ Yami commanded, dragging the small dragon from underneath the pink she-dragon.

_What do you think you're doing!?_ She hissed, growling like an angered mother dragon.

_**Helping him,**_ he snapped. _**Do you have any human clothes here?**_

_A pair of overalls that I keep in case I fall into dragon dung._ Yugi said.

Wrinkling his nose, Yami huffed. _**That will do. Aria, go get it. Now, stay still and close your eyes.**_

_?_ Obeying, the little dragon squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep his petite body from trembling in his fear and anxiety. Placing his forehead against the dragon-child's, Yami closed his own eyes and let out a slow breath before a flood of magic hit their systems, causing Yugi to gasp.

A bright light burst forth, blinding the unprepared dragons in the barn and startling the human just outside its doors. When the light subsided, Yugi opened one eye to look down at his body. Lifting one hand, he whispered, "I'm… me?"

A shadow shot away from him, stealing into the black dragon's pen as Aria dropped the human coverings into the teen's lap and Joey called through the door.

"Hey, Yug', you okay in dere?" Joey called.

"Y-yeah, just a second!" Yugi called back, quickly dressing himself in his overalls and snapping the shoulder straps in just as the blonde flung the door open.

"…" the two stared at each other for a long time before the blonde broke the silence.

"I _knew _ya slept here. Dat's bad fer yer back, Yug'." He reprimanded.

"It was one time, Joey, _one time!_" Yugi protested weakly as he quickly looked himself over for any extra or missing appendages. Finding everything in order, he wondered idly if it had all been a dream. A pile of clothing to his left spoke otherwise, but he tried not to dwell on it too much.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, are ya ready ta start the day?" Joey asked, chipper as usual.

"Yeah. Yes, I'm…" Yugi gave a quick glance back to the black dragon's stall.

"Yug'? You okay?" the blonde asked, concerned.

"Of course! Just zoned out for a bit. Let's get started!" Yugi cheered, falling into a happy façade. He was certain Joey didn't believe it for a second, but was happy when the blonde didn't press any further and instead started to fill the dragons' food troughs.

Once that chore was finished and the humans had left, Aria turned to look at the stall where Yami had disappeared.

_What did you do to him? To change him back to normal?_

"It's called a dual transformation." Yami answered, his tongue twisting strangely to form words that seemed so foreign in his mouth and in his mind. This voice wasn't his, the skin beneath his fingers wasn't his and these new limbs certainly weren't his.

Aria gasped. _You…! You changed as well!_

"Yes, but not for long. By tonight, my magic will have recharged enough for me to regain my true form. There is nothing to worry about." He said, crossing his arms and bringing his knees to his chin. His back was pressed as far into the dark corner as physically possible as he watched the stall opening through lesser eyes.

As he felt the slight chill of the new morning, he shivered as little bumps sprouted across his skin. Silently, he curled up tightly and added quietly, _I hope…_

Phantomworks: and we finally have plot… sorta.

**Alice: it's enough for now.**

Phantomworks; so is the summary better? I changed it a bit so review and tell me if it works. And don't forget to vote in my poll!


	11. Chapter 11

Phantomworks: yay! New chapter!

**Alice; but not as long as the last.**

Phantomworks: yeah, well… School of Vampires kind of took my creativity this week. Blame it on the vampires getting an edge over dragons.

**Alice;… you realize that makes no sense.**

Phantomworks; (grins) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 11

A burst of magical energy passed through his scales, making him shiver. He looked up at the noon-time sun and scanned the horizons. That magic… it was so familiar… it must be-!

His eyes flashed as he leapt into the air, taking to the skies. His large, powerful wings beat in dominant down strokes as he tried to pinpoint the source of the magic. Tasting the air, he swerved to the side before taking off.

_Finally._ He thought. _I've found you._

o0O0o

"Okay, thanks for the help today, Joey!" Yugi called as he pushed the barn doors open behind him. The setting sun shone brightly on his face, staining his skin a bright orange.

"Glad ta help! Make sure not ta' stay too late in dere an' don't sleep on da floor again! Da dragons ain't gonna run away an' you know it!" Joey called over his shoulder as he started his long trip home. He almost wanted to ask Yugi if he could stay the night, but something had been off about his little buddy all day.

Yugi had watched the dragons with a peculiar look in his eyes, glared at the whips that they had found lying around (they promptly found their way to the trash bins) and simply stared at himself whenever they passed a reflective surface. That mixed with odd glances towards the woods on the back acres of the farm had tipped the blonde off that his friend wasn't himself lately.

Joey figured Yugi would need the night to get through whatever had him spooked. If it was still happening the next day, well… then the blonde would worry.

But for now, he'd let it go.

"Hope dad isn't too mad…" he muttered as he crossed the farm boundaries. As soon as his foot crossed the line, he started second-guessing himself, but there was no turning back now. He'd seen his father's shadow in the window sill and his father had seen _him_.

"Please don' let it be da night I die." He whispered, hoping any deity would hear him before opening the door.

o0O0o

The barn doors flew open once the blonde was out of sight. Scurrying in, Yugi carefully closed them behind him before eagerly turning to Aria.

"Aria!" he chirped as he glomped her leg. "All day! I could hear you guys all day! It was amazing! Why didn't you tell me I could hear you?!"

_I was not aware._ Aria said quietly.

"This is awesome!" he giggled quietly, pressing his cheek against her scaled limb. Though he could feel the body heat pouring off of her, the pink-white scales were cool to the touch, making shivers run down his spine. "I could hear everyone! Kena and Kenga finish each other's sentences! And I never knew my commands were 'challenges' to Turia! No wonder she always disobeyed!"

_That's nice dear. _Aria sunk to the ground, resting her head on her forearms and spreading a wing around Yugi.

"Aria?" he looked over at her, noticing the way she avoided his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

_No, Little One. Nothing is __wrong __just…_ her old pink eyes turned to him. _I hope that you do not forget this excitement in the years to come. I hope that it will not be replaced with a dark sadness like what has happened to some other Halflings._

"Darkness?" he cracked a grin, "That would never happen! How could I be sad? I can fly!"

_That is not all that comes with the blood of a dragon. Many say bad luck follows those with reptilian blood, more so for you as your scales are white._

"You're talking about the prophecy, aren't you?" Yugi asked quietly, his eyes turning to the ground. "About the forest clans coming to get me."

_The black wild dragon has already asked questions about you. I have managed to dissuade him, but others will not be turned away so easily._

Yugi's heart gave a little flutter at the thought of Yami liking him, but he brushed it off. It was probably his new instincts that craved acceptance of his own kind. Or some psychological stuff like that.

"I'll hide." Yugi promised recklessly. "I'll keep my dragon form hidden from the forest and keep living life like always."

_Do you think it will be that easy?_ Aria sighed. _You will grow tired of restraining yourself. You will want to explore your new abilities and tell your friends, humans like Joey. It will only be a matter of time before the wild dragons sniff you out._

"You're making it really hard to view this in a positive light." Yugi grumbled.

_I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be ignorant of the real world._

"Did you even think that I might _want_ to be a dragon? Might have always wanted to?" Yugi rested his head against her leg again and sighed. "I see all of you every day, flying and playing with each other. You guys are my family. I just want to be like you."

_Oh Little One…_ Aria nuzzled him gently, knocking him off his feet. _Whether you are a dragon or not, you will always be our little Yugi._

The small teen smiled up at the draconic mother figure before cocking his head to the side. "Why did you think that I would get tired of keeping the secret?"

… _It was what happened to your father._

Amethyst eyes grew wide. "Dad?"

_Your father was a dragon as well. Except… he did not take the Change so well._

"Dad was part dragon too?" Yugi looked awed.

_You had to get the dragon genes from __someone__. _Aria rolled her eyes.

"But… why would he have been so mean to you then?" Yugi asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Yes, he remembered those years well. Years that he had been on the wrong end of his father's senseless anger and years that he had not had the support of his dragon friends.

_As I had said, he didn't take the Change too well. When he first transformed, he was startled and confused. He withheld the information from everyone, even his wife, and it soon drove him mad. He blamed us for misfortunes that befell him and punished us for it._

"The whips…" Yugi breathed, running a hand over the back of his neck. His fingers brushed a small patch of raised skin just below his hair line, concealed by his shirt. A scar that wasn't seen, but would always remain as a stain to his psyche.

_Yes._ Aria pondered his actions before continuing. _The whips were one form. You know of the others as well. I see no need to delve further._

"So he just went mad? Just like that?" Yugi asked.

_No, it took years of pressure and pain to build up to such an extent. By then, there was no turning back._ She closed her eyes, letting out a small puff of steam.

Yugi sank to his knees, then made himself comfortable leaning against her side. Remaining quiet, he examined his hands, wondering if he could ever be pushed to such a place. Would he end up hurting his own family as well? Honestly, he hoped that it never came to that, but the truth was…

He didn't know for sure…

"You're scared that I will do the same." He stated. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. He knew that Aria and probably _all _of the farm dragons feared what his reaction would be. Even _Yugi _feared what he would do.

_Every human and dragon is prone to fear, shame and to anger._ Aria said wisely. _I would not be surprised if you were to fall victim to such emotions as these. I would hope for the best, but I would understand in light of the worst._

_So basically… you would accept me either way._ Yugi sighed in relief before he heard the sound of beating wings. Peering around Aria's pink-white wing, he quickly took count of the dragons in the barn and noted that all were present.

So if none of _his_ dragons were flying and making such a noise, who…?

He gasped and shrank back into Aria's side, whimpering much like a young dragon kit would. The she-dragon looked to the ceiling where the sound was the loudest, pulling her wings close to her body to hide her vulnerable human.

With sharp ears, she kept track of the sound's progression, eyes traveling down the side of the barn and around to where the doors were parted, letting in the rays of the dying sun.

A shadow cut off the rays, killing the light.

_**I've finally found you, Yami.**_

In the covered stall, ruby-red eyes shot open.

Phantomworks: oh yeah! Cliffie!

**Alice; do you have a secret love affair with those or something?!**

Phantomworks; no! (pouts) I do nothing to hide our love. Plus I'm not dating so it can't be an affair.

**Alice: you're taking my words too seriously.**

Phantomworks: on purpose! Please review and remember to vote in my poll! I really don't want to have to do a tie-breaker!


	12. Chapter 12

_Phantomworks: I've finished the newest chapter! Hope you all enjoy!_

_**Alice: I know **__**I**__** will.**_

_Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic._

_Chapter 12_

_**I've finally found you, Yami.**_

In the covered stall, ruby-red eyes shot open as the human form fell over in his wake.

_Accursed human form!_ He cursed in his head before remembering what had awoken him. Scrambling to untangle himself, he crawled over to the opening in the stall, peering out cautiously in case of a trap. _Seto?_

A huge sleek dragon slipped in between the barn doors, growling and hissing out commands. _**I know he's here! Where is Yami? Bring him to me!**_

The dragon was a giant beast with a wide wing span and sharp ribbed tail. His scales gleamed iridescent blue beneath the streaks of moon light that snuck past the door. Glowing blue eyes trained themselves on the pink-white dragon as he snarled menacingly.

_**Where is he, she-dragon?! Tell me where he is!**_

_I have no idea who you are, but if it is a wild dragon you are looking for, there are none here._ She hissed, crowding her wings closer to herself in defense. _Now I suggest you __leave__ before someone gets __hurt__._

_**Who are you to defy me, **__**tamed dragon**__**?! With one streak of lightning, I can incinerate this human structure; burn it to the ground with all of you **__**in it!**_ The enraged dragon roared as his body seemed to absorb light, as if preparing for attack.

"Seto wait!" Yami called out, stumbling to his feet and darting shakily from his hiding place.

_**What trickery is this? Who is this human!?**_The blue-white dragon demanded as a growl built up in his chest. Aria was silent, looking upon Yami like a lion looks upon a mouse. A pair of amethyst eyes peaked up from her shoulder; a nearly inaudible gasp went unnoticed.

"I would have thought that you would recognize me, Seto, even in this puny human form." Yami stated, crossing his arms defiantly as he had seen many humans do. Just standing and talking, he could feel his magic reserves replenishing, almost to the point where he could revert back to his draconic form.

… The new dragon, 'Seto' was quiet for a long moment before he narrowed his eyes. _**You have used my name twice in the past five minutes. You do not seem to be a wizard or oracle, nor are you old enough to have withstood the Siege of the Midwest. Now I will ask once: Who **__**are **__**you?**_

"Isn't it obvious?" Yami smirked when his power hit its peak and he unleashed it in a burst of light. "How could one know of your exploits as a dragon…?"

His skin ripped apart as midnight black scales rose to the surface. Sturdy black wings tore out of his back and flexed pleasantly as a tail rippled from his spine and thrashed in alacrity. His lips twisted into a grin as his teeth lengthened violently into fangs and his tongue split into its serpentine form.

_**If he were not one himself?**_ He finished as the light subsided and he stepped forth as the King of the Forest once again.

_**My King!**_ Seto blanched before bowing his head. _**I am sorry, my lord. I had not recognized your human form. It has been some time since you have taken to that appearance and I was not looking for you as such. Forgive me, your majesty.**_

_**All is well, Seto. If I were told just days ago that I would be found here as such, I would have laughed and killed the speaker for lying. Yet here I stand.**_ Yami lowered his head as he sat back on his haunches. _**The fact that you are here means that something is amiss in my kingdom.**_

_**Yes, your highness. The three mountain clans have indeed joined forces and are scouring our lands for the prophesied one.**_ Seto said as he too sat down, his wings folding to his back to keep out of the way.

_**The prophesied one? You mean… **_Ruby eyes widened in shock. _**They believe that **__**we **__**have the white dragon of legend?**_

_**Yes, and I am afraid that they will stop at nothing to find it, my king.**_ Seto eyed Aria and the other dragons who had yet to move an inch since the wild dragon had barged in. _**Sir, should we be speaking such things in the presence of tamed?**_

_**You would be surprised at the wisdom that the tamed have come across. **_Yami said, eyeing Aria appreciatively._** From what I've gathered, they have lived much longer than any dragon from the forest and have seen many things occur in the world.**_

Blue eyes narrowed. _**You speak in riddles. What are you trying to say, Yami?**_

_**I am saying that whatever news you have affects them as well. After all, whoever wins this battle will be the ruler of the forest and their next door neighbor. I wouldn't be surprised if the mountain clans attack this farm next.**_ Yami gave Aria a pointed look to which the she-dragon snarled and pulled one wing tighter to herself.

_**Why would the mountain clans or **__**any **__**dragon clan for that matter, attack here at all? There is nothing but tamed dragons here. No matter how much you've come to respect them, it is obvious that the white dragon would not be farm-bred. There would be no use for attacking this human encampment. **_The blue-white dragon shook his head in amazement. There was absolutely _no way_ that any dragon would attack here. There was nothing to gain.

_**There may be more use than you think. **_Yami said, nodding to Aria in a silent command for her to speak up. She glared at him and refused to speak.

_**More use? Why do you say such a thing? **_Seto looked over to the she-dragon with curiosity and a slight hint of jealousy in his eyes. _**What is going on between you two?**_

Then a thought crossed his mind. _**Have you two-?!**_

_I am far too old to do what you are thinking, you pervert. _Aria snapped, raising her head in audacity. _Your king means to insinuate that there is a reason for a draconic attack on this farm. However, I __assure you__, there is nothing here to garner the attention of you wild dragons as much as there is anything to catch the interest of a passing doe._

Just as Seto was about to say 'I-told-you-so', Yami cut in with an ominous, _**you can't hide him here forever, Aria. They will find out eventually.**_

_They will __not __find out if not a word is said otherwise. _The sharp glare made her meaning clear. _There is nothing hidden on this farm. Never has been, never will be. __That's __what you can go tell your subordinates when you return home._

_**The way things are looking, I won't **__**be **__**returning home.**_ Yami stated standing and slinking closer to her. _**Aria, think about it in just days, your backyard is going to turn into a war zone. Vicious dragons fighting and battling, ripping into each other's flesh and draining each other of blood for one thing and one thing alone.**_

Aria's eyes hardened, but her confidence was shaken. If the ruthless dragons really did get curious and wander over the humans' border, what was she to do?

_**Think hard, Aria. If that's how they act when he **__**might **__**be found, think of what they'll do when they catch his scent. There will be no hiding him then. Will you and the other tamed dragons be able to fend them off? **_Yami continued, breaking down her assurance.

Pink eyes gazed around at the scared farm dragons, whose fear shown through crystal clear eyes. They were terrified of just the two wild dragons that they already surrounded. Turia looked particularly horrified, squeezing to the back of her stall and shielding her stomach with her barbed tail.

Looking around at them, at her friends, at her _family_, Aria knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against the savage mountain dragons were the barbarians to make a move on their home. In an attack like that, all these dragons would scatter and be gone in the seconds it took to raid the barn.

Laying her head on her paws, she knew what must be done.

_No._ she answered, _we wouldn't stand a chance. I won't place my family in danger like that._

_**Then let us take him with us to where I am **__**sure **__**he will be safe-!**_

_If you mean into the forest, then you are gravely mistaken. _She hissed, her head shooting up. _I will not allow him to step foot into that forest. It is a death trap, more so to him than anyone else. No, he will stay here or I will take him far away from here forever._

_**Can't you see that it won't make a difference?! You said yourself that you can't hunt and once he matures, his scent will be able to draw any dragon for miles away! No matter how far you go, they **__**will **__**find him-!**_

_**Will both of you just SHUT IT!?**_ Seto cut in with a snap of his teeth. Both of the fighting dragons turned sharp eyes onto him, daring to interrupt their argument. _**I must be missing something big here while you two are at each other's necks! Mind filling me in and telling me who this 'he' we're talking about is?**_

Crimson eyes shot the she-dragon a look that said 'after-you'. Huffing, the she dragon rose to her feet, a squeak drawing the two wild dragons' attention to the small human figure cowering behind her fore arm.

_**What is this **__**human **__**doing here?!**_ Seto demanded in a hiss. He had hated human beings ever since some humans had caught his brother and tried to sell him off to the highest bidder, keyword being _tried. _They had made a tasty snack. Ever since, he had never had any trust for the bi-pedal creatures.

_This __human __is the reason we were fighting. _Aria said quietly, wrapping her tail around the base of her legs to put another barrier between her petite human and the giant wild dragon. _I'm sure you've heard that long ago, the last white dragon disappeared from existence?_

_**Yes, it's always the conversation that follows after anyone mentions the prophecy of the throne.**_ Ice blue eyes narrowed to slits, suspicious. _**Why?**_

_They never tell how, now did they?_ The edge of her lips lifted in a lop-side smirk. _The 'last' white dragon to have ever been seen heard of the prophecy and hid himself within the humans' land. There, he had a family and started a line of humans that had draconic blood that flowed through their veins. All since then have died but one. I doubt you can guess what I'm referring to._

Seto stared hard at the old she-dragon, convinced that she had gone made. What dragon in their right mind would hide themselves as a human if they were the 'heir to the throne' so to speak? It was something that he had never understood. If one had such an obvious claim to royalty, why not seize it immediately?

Maybe it had something to do with the part of the '_mate of white_'?

But no, why would any dragon take on such a pitiful form even in the most direst of times? That was something he couldn't grasp.

_Perhaps it is too vast for even __you __to understand._ The way she said it sounded like an insult. Huffing, he flicked his tongue out haughtily. _You see, your king grasped it quite easily. Don't you get it?_

She nudged the human at her feet softly, coaxing him into view all while keeping her eyes trained on the blue-white dragon. _The last of the white dragons did not 'disappear'. The last of the prophecy is right here._

Blue eyes locked onto the frail human form in disbelief.

_**He**__ is the last white dragon, the only person who can end this war._

Phantomworks: how's that?

**Alice; not much of a cliff-hanger.**

Phantomworks: yeah, I know. I don't really know what Seto's reaction would be, so I just 'deleted' it from the plot.

**Alice; can you even **_**do**_** that?**

Phantomworks; does it matter? Anyway, please review and don't forget to vote on my poll! Next week I'll close it so get the last vote in now!


	13. Chapter 13

Phantomworks: Sorry everyone! For the mix-up! for some reason, my computer glitched and the chapter didn't download properly.

**Alice; seriously?**

Phantomworks: yeah, but i fixed it as soon as i saw the reviews. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 13

"You're sure he's going to be okay?" a small voice asked in the strange, lilting accent of the human species.

_**My cousin is nothing but tough. You just surprised him.**_

"Me? Surprise a _dragon_?" Surprise was evident in his voice. "_How_?!"

_**By being… well… you. It's not very common to have a dragon human hybrid and even less likely that that half-breed would turn out to be the last living key to the throne.**_

"Oh… so it's only because of that?"

_**Well, it might have a little bit to do with his hatred towards humans…**_

"Hatred?! He won't _kill _me, will he?!"

_**You know, it isn't nice to talk about those who are here.**_ Blue eyes blinked opened to stare at his midnight black cousin and the tiny human half-breed. Both looked like they had been caught red handed stealing from the blackberry bush.

_They were not aware that you were awake._ Aria stated from where she sat in a small group of tamed dragons. It looked like they were having a meeting of some sort, but not a word was being passed between them.

_**Now they are. **_Seto figured, getting to his feet. He was unusually warm for having slept on the floor and he wondered briefly why that was. Then he became aware of the straw that was stuck in-between his scales and huffed in annoyance before starting to work out each and every piece with his teeth. _**What happened? How long was I out?**_

_**You fainted. **_Yami chuckled in the way only dragons could, by rasping out breaths in a way that sounded half-way between growling and choking.

"You were out all night. Are you okay?" the human asked, surprisingly worried.

_**I'm fine. **_Seto said before looking towards the open ceiling at the brightening sky. _**All night, you say? Has the ceiling been open for as long?**_

"Huh?" the human looked up. "Uh, no. I opened that a little while ago. Dragons, or at least tamed ones, like to have a roof over their heads during the night. During the day, I leave it open for them to come and go as they wish. Obviously, the doors aren't big enough for more than one to enter at a time."

_**I see…**_Seto grew quiet as he finished plucking out the straw. _**Nasty stuff!**_

_**I know, right? It took me a while to get used to it.**_ Yami said.

_**You're starting to sound like a tamed dragon.**_

_**Am not!**_

_**Are too.**_

_**Am **__**not**__**!**_

_He's right. Neither of you sound like a tamed dragon. I should know._ Aria butted in.

_**Who asked you?**_

_No one. But seeing as you're interrupting our meeting to go on and on about such a thing, I decided to settle the matter and continue._

_**Meeting? **_Both Yami and Seto were intrigued.

"Yeah. You didn't hear them?" Yugi asked innocently.

_**Hear what? **_The two wild dragons asked, looking at each other to make sure the other hadn't heard any discussion what-so-ever.

"They've been talking this entire time." Yugi said, his eyebrows crinkling in thought. "You didn't hear them? Turia was quite adamant that you two leave and take the fighting with you. She has kits on the way after all."

_**I heard no such thing! **_Seto snarled, infuriated that the human knew something that he didn't. Said human took a stumbling step backwards, a feat in itself since he was sitting down. Almost unconsciously, Yami took a few steps forward, placing himself in-between the blue-white dragon and the terrified human before addressing Aria.

_**You say that you are having a meeting. Why can we not hear it?**_

_It's something only __tamed __dragons know._ She said with a slight hint of pride. _You wild dragons wouldn't understand._

_**Try us! **_Yami demanded.

_**We are smarter than we look. **_Seto stole a glance at his cousin and king. _**Or, at least, I am.**_

_**You little-!**_

_Hush! You are acting like children!_ Aria reprimanded them, her motherly instincts coming to the surface. The two dragons fell into silence, feeling like scolded children. _Now, I will tell you our secret, but you wouldn't understand. It requires a… human touch._

Yami and Seto shared a sour look before demanding from the pink-white dragon. _**Tell us! We are just as smart as humans!**_

_You really don't get it. _She shook her head. _You wild dragons, always reading too much into words and giving them meanings that are not there._

_**Reading into words? **_Yami blanched.

_**You haven't told us anything!**_ Seto growled.

_I've said it plain and simple._ She said, giving them a secretive look. _It requires a human touch, the touch of a human._

The wild dragons gawked at her like she was insane.

_I told you. You wild dragons would never understand._ She rolled her eyes. _Sometimes, the best things are the simply put. You may want to think on that a little, my __king__._

_**So you're saying…**_Seto jerked his head to the human who was hiding behind his king, still scared of the new wild dragon. _**If I let him touch me, I'll understand your language.**_

_No. _she said simply.

_**No?**_

_No. He is no longer a mere human. His touch will not have any affect what-so-ever. You'll have to find another human for that._ She said, turning back to the meeting that the tamed dragons were having silently. Or, at least, silent to the wild dragons.

_**I can't believe her! **_Seto fumed. He didn't notice the human look at a watch on his wrist before jumping to his feet and slipping out the barn doors. _**She makes such a big deal about the human's touch for understanding tamed dragons, then says there's no way to get one!**_

_**Seto, do you **__**really**__** want a human to **__**touch**__** you? **_Yami asked his human-phobic cousin. _**I thought you hated them.**_

_**I do! I mean, I do hate them and don't want them to touch me, but the way she explained it…it's like she's baiting us! Just hanging the information out there without letting us **__**do **__**anything about it! You know what I mean?**_

_**I think I do…**_Yami obtained a thoughtful expression, trying to decode Seto's words. His cousin had a habit of hiding his true feelings in a round-about way through large words and confusing or complex ideas.

It was hard to learn and understand 'Seto speech'.

"Sorry 'm late today, Yug'…got up late…" a somber blonde said as he met up with his friend in front of the barn doors.

"That's okay, Joey." Yugi said. "I don't mind. However, I thought you should know that another wild dragon snuck in last night."

"Anotha one?" the blonde's shoulders sagged.

"Yes and this one… doesn't quite like humans…" Yugi winced with his weak words. Doesn't like as in hates their guts, but the blonde didn't need to know.

"Good ta' know… so ya need my help today?"

"Always!" Yugi smiled brightly before leading the blonde in.

_**So you're saying that you almost want a real human around, just to prove to her that you could do just the same or better than the tamed dragons, but only almost, because you still hate them.**_ Yami finally unraveled his cousin's true feelings. But the blue-white dragon just shrugged his shoulders, deliberately not answering his cousin's question. _**Oh come on! How can I get better at 'Seto speech' if you don't say yes or no?!**_

_**Who says I want you to?**_

"Says ya want me ta' what, Yug'?" Joey asked, his head popping up from behind the new hay bale that he was dragging down from the loft. It would later replace the hay lost from cleaning the dragon dung from the stables, but only after he got that pitchfork in his hand.

"What?" Yugi looked up, confused. "I didn't say anything, Joey."

"But I thought ya… never mind." The blonde stared at the ground, wondering if his father had hit him one too many times the night before. Rubbing a bruise forming on his back and part of his neck, he was subconsciously glad that his friend hadn't asked any questions. He didn't think he could come up with a legitimate reason today.

Sometimes, he was happy that Yugi easily got distracted by the dragons on his farm.

_**What's with that other human over there?**_ Seto asked, his voice lowered for some strange reason. He almost felt like the blonde was eavesdropping on their conversation, but knew only the little human could hear them. _**Is he a half-breed as well?**_

_**No, he's Yugi's friend. **_Yami said, not caring to be quiet. _**He works here for some reason. I think it has something to do with payment?**_

_He works here because his father gets drunk during growing season and gambles away what little money they have saved up for when time comes to harvest human food._Aria explained. _He's a nice kit, even if he is a little rough around the edges._

_**Drinking? Gambling? **_Seto stared at her, bemused.

_Sorry, human terminology. Um…let's see… _she looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully for a few moments before her eyes lit up with realization. _It's like dueling with stakes and getting into the walnuts._

_**WALNUTS!?**_Seto roared.

The blonde flinched and turned to stare at Yugi like the boy was crazy, "You got something against walnuts, Yug'?"

"What? Walnuts?" Yugi looked baffled before his eyes slid to Seto. "What is…?"

_**Seto? Is something wrong?**_

_**When I was young, my father constantly got into walnuts, making him delirious enough to attack anyone, even me and Mokuba. It's one of the few things I hate more than humans!**_ The blue-white dragon seethed. _**And you said his father got into them?**_

_Er… yes?_ Aria gave him a questioning look.

_**I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS.**_

By now, both humans were staring at the uproar that the lighter wild dragon was causing with his roars and growls, his lashing tail kicking up a storm of hay and dust. Right in the middle of this, Joey raised a shaking hand to point at the enraged dragon.

"Yug'?" he asked, "Did dat dragon jest talk?"

Phantomworks: oh~! Joey can hear them~! : )

**Alice; any particular reason?**

Phantomworks; other than I wanted a side of puppyshipping with my puzzleshipping story? Nope.

**Alice; of course. Hey, wasn't there something else you wanted to say?**

Phantomworks; oh yeah! The winner of the poll is-! (drum roll) DELICIOUS DECEIT!

**Alice; shell yeah!**

Phantomworks:? Anyway, this will be my first (hopefully) completed puppyshipping story once I work on it. It will still be a while until the first chapter is posted since I have to get through this and School of Vampires, but it's next on my list!

**Alice; as well as the story Dragon Training.**

Phantomworks: exactly. So thank you everyone that voted and please review to get another great chapter on the way!


	14. Chapter 14

Phantomworks: new chapter!

**Alice: and then a two week break.**

Phantomworks; unfortunately. It isn't my choice, I swear! It comes with Thanksgiving.

**Alice; why?**

Phantomworks; family in Texas. That's all I'm saying.

**Alice: Hm… PW doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Chapter 14

"Y-you-!?" Yugi blanched, his amethyst eyes widening in shock, "You can hear them?!"

"Them?" Joey asked, his voice hiding a tremor of fear. "I don't know about 'dem', but I know I heard him."

He pointed to Seto again, to reaffirm his words. "Are you sayin' its normal?"

"Um, I… I don't…" Yugi looked to Aria in question. "Aria? Is he…?"

_No, he is not a half-breed. There is little to no scent of dragon on him. That and his eighteenth birthday has already passed. All half-breeds under-go the Change by then._ She explained.

"Yug'?" Joey interrupted, "Why're ya askin' Aria? C'n she talk too?"

"Yes, she- wait, you didn't hear her…?" Yugi's eyebrows creased in heavy thought before he turned back to the waiting she-dragon, "Is this normal?"

_I… I apologize. I have no knowledge of something like this ever happening. Not in all my life has a human, a normal human, heard one of us spoken._ She cocked her head to the side. _Unless…_

_**No.**_ Seto said abruptly. His sudden interruption made both Yugi and Joey jump. The pink-white dragon gave him a look.

_No? And what is it that you thought I was going to say?_

… _**Nothing. **_Seto narrowed his eyes before looking down and stealing a glance at the blonde human. Okay, so the human wasn't _bad_ looking, but…no, he refused to go down that road. There was no possible way that-!

"Uh… no, what?" the blonde tried, wondering what he was missing. "Nothin'? What's goin' on?"

_Care to fill him in?_Aria chuckled. Wisely, Seto stayed silent.

_**I don't see why you're so against this, Seto. Although…**_ Yami looked thoughtful as he curled his tail to his side, gently sweeping his little human to his side. Yugi let out a squeak, but didn't fight him. Honestly, who would fight a wild dragon? _**I can understand your reasoning since you don't like humans.**_

_**Both of you just shut it! **_Seto growled. The blonde flinched from his gruff voice and the blue-white dragon felt a pang of… something shoot through him, but he ignored it with only a little difficulty.

"Shut it…?" Joey echoed, shooting Yugi a glance, "Okay, I'm definitely missin' somethin' here. What's goin' on?"

"Aria and Yami are fighting with him over something, but I can't figure it out. They're speaking in riddles." Yugi shook his head, his blonde bangs swishing from side to side. "You know about as much as I do."

"Hard ta' believe." Joey grumbled. "What's 'is name anyway?"

"Whose?"

"Da white one."

"Oh, him!" Yugi wanted to tell Joey that _he_ was the last white one and that the wild dragon was nowhere near white, but he held himself back. "He's uh… oh man, they just said the name! Um… Sssss… Sssssee…Sasuke? No, um…Satoshi? No… Ssseee…."

"_**Seto**_." Joey whispered.

All of the dragons' heads shot up, three pairs of eyes focusing on the blonde as Yugi happily exclaimed, "THAT'S IT!"

Seto's blue eyes glowed brightly, almost lit by magic as they looked the human over with a new sight. Blonde hair that shone radiant in the early morning sunlight, and eyes like liquid honey. Tan skin that darkened in some places due to bruising that was beyond his control.

Had he really thought of harming him before? This beautiful, fragile creature? Simply because he was human?

_**Still want to refuse it?**___Both Aria and Yami said at the same time.

_**Shut up. **_Seto huffed, looking as if he was going to sulk.

"Yami? Aria?" Yugi questioned. "Could you explain to me what just happened?"

_Something that only happens with wild dragons, Little One._ Aria said her answer vague. Yami rolled his eyes at her before looking down at the little human. He looked so cute when confused.

_**Wild dragons often have what we call 'fore-destined mates'. Those are pairs that are made only for each other and once found never leave each other's side. However, it is very rare to find your mate as they could be anywhere from the next valley to half-way around the world.**_ Yami said.

"Okay? But what does that have to do with Joey?" Yugi asked, confusion tinting his voice.

_**Mates often recognize each other immediately, but there are a few pairs that could pass right by each other. Dragons look only to their own kind, fore-going any humans that might catch their eye. For this reason, those that would otherwise be unrecognizable have a special instinct that leads them to finding each other.**_

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand." Yugi's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Are you saying that dragons have soul mates? And that some don't realize they're mates?"

_**Sort of. **_Yami relented. _**I never said that all mates were dragons.**_

"Not all mates are…?"Suddenly, Yugi's eyes widened in shock and his mouth gaped open. "You don't mean-?!"

"Yug'?" Joey questioned, only hearing half of the conversation. Prying his eyes away from the majestic blue-white dragon, he cocked his head towards his friend, almost begging to know what was going on. Really, this was becoming much too confusing for him.

"Joey…" Yugi said quietly. Gazing up into the red eyes of the Dragon King, he quietly asked, "Should we tell him?"

Unable to answer, Yami looked up at Aria, knowing that she was the one who had to make the decision. If Yugi told his secret, even to just his friend, and word got out, there would be hell to pay. Yet at the same time, how long would it be before the blonde found out anyway?

_Go ahead, Little One._She urged gently. _He will not tell any of our enemies, I am sure. Just make him promise to never reveal this secret to anyone else._

Nodding, Yugi twisted around in the small space Yami's tail allowed to meet his expectant friend's gaze. "You may want to sit down for this, Joey. This is going to take a while."

Obeying, the blonde made himself comfortable on the hay-cushioned floor, not noticing Seto creep _just a little_ closer.

Having his audiences undivided attention, Yugi delved into his explanation.

o0O0o

About half an hour later found the blonde staring, slack-jawed, at his little buddy whom he _thought _he knew everything about. Apparently there were several chapters missing in the book he called his friend!

"So yer sayin'…" he started, "Dat you are half dragon… da last of 'yer kind… and the key the throne?"

"Yep." The petite teen said simply.

"_And_ apparently I'm da soul mate to dat scary monsta of a dragon?"

_**I can HEAR you!**_

Joey winced. "An' _dat's _why I can hear him?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

Silence reigned for several minutes.

"Oh, I get it!" Joey suddenly brightened, making Yugi smile. "Dis is a dream!"

Yugi's face fell. The dragons sweat-dropped.

"A… _dream_?" Yugi repeated.

"Yeah. Dis is a dream. Ma dad hit me in da head too hard an' now I'm hallucinatin'. When I wake up, dis will all be a nice dream." He paused. "But if dis is a dream, where is my pork chops?"

"Pork cho-?! Joey, this isn't a dream!"

_**What do you mean your father hit you!?**_

"That's exactly what someone in a dream would say!" Joey protested when Yugi tried to defend himself further. "An' he does it e'ery now and den when he drinks too much."

"How can I prove this isn't a dream?" Yugi demanded, climbing over Yami's tail.

"Well, I guess any ol' way is good. But I don't think-OW!" Joey shrieked when Yugi pinched his arm, _hard._ "What da hell wassat for?!"

"Did that feel like a dream?" The dragon tamer asked blankly.

"**** NO! Dat _hurt!_" the blonde whimpered, rubbing the offended area. And his bruise had just healed from there!

Seto hissed in warning.

"Good!" Yugi said, ignoring the dragon. "Now do you still believe that this is a dream?"

"… No…" Joey sulked. "Did ya haft a pinch me?"

"Yes. Yes I did." Yugi stated.

"But Yug', if this ain't a dream, den I can't help but think yer psycho." Joey protested. "No one has ever been half dragon. It jest don' happen!"

"I'll prove it." Yugi said, standing up.

"How?"

"Like this!" a bright light filled the air as his words rang out through the spacious barn. So bright was it that the blonde had to shield his eyes to keep from being permanently blinded. A ripple of energy swelled in the stables before settling into a calmer state.

Blinking his eyes a bit, Joey peeked between his fingers to see what had become of his friend. Gasping, he could only stare in awe at the small, but regal looking, pure white dragon that had formed literally in front of his eyes.

Then he fainted.

**Alice; you made Joey kind of weak there.**

Phantomworks: eh, it was a lot to take in! Honestly, how would _you_ react to finding out that you were the soul mate of a dragon and your best friend whom you've known for _years_ suddenly decides that he can change into a large-ish flying reptile?

**Alice: I wouldn't call it 'deciding' he can change, but I get your point.**

Phantomworks: see?!

**Alice; so what's in the next chapter?**

Phantomworks; In all honesty? Drawing up a blank here. I know I need to get the battle on, but I'm kind of unsure what to do.

**Alice; going to think about it in Texas?**

Phantomworks: oh yeah. I'll take some suggestions and any comments anyone wants to make! … even about Texas.

**Alice; so review people and keep Pw and Dragon Farm on track to greatness!**

Phantomworks: thank you _so_ much for that. (rolls eyes)

**Alice; you're welcome.**

Phantomworks: I was being sar-!

**Alice: I know.**

Phantomworks;….

**Alice;…..**


	15. Chapter 15

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Finally updating this!

**Alice; what about SOV?**

Phantomworks: I want to keep the stories at about the same chapter. So I'm postponing that one until next week.

**Alice: darn.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 15

So we'll take the north quarter tomorrow and search every village. A teal dragon advised as he and his companions poured over a map. "Next will be the east quarter, then west and finally south. It should only take about two to three weeks, I would think."

Two to three _**weeks**_?!A mud brown dragon hissed. With my battalions, we could make quick work of these forest dragons no sweat! Give me five days and the entire forest will be under our control!

But you seem to forget, Ushio. A dark grey dragon cut in coolly. We are not attacking simply for land. If that were the case, the Forest King would have fought us head on. 

As Pegasus is implying, we are going for the crown. The first dragon continued. For that we need to find that insufferable black dragon and mount his head on a stake for all his subjects to see!

But why does it have to take so long?!

Because if we don't search every nook and cranny, he could very well escape our grasp and hide right beneath our noses. It only takes a few loyalists to raise a rebellion. Pegasus answered politely. Isn't that right, Dartz?

Indeed. The teal dragon agreed.

That's a waste of time and man power! Ushio continued to argue. Isn't there a faster way?

But of course! Pegasus grinned toothily. Unfortunately, that option isn't open though.

Why not?! Ushio demanded.

Because it deals with a prophecy. An old one. Dartz rolled his eyes. One that no longer applies since the last of them died out.

Last of what? Who?

The last of the…! Pegasus was interrupted by a sudden burst of magical energy. The wave of magic crashed into them, making them all freeze mid-sentence, mid-thought, even mid-breath. An essence so pure, so _bright_ brushed against them, it could only be one thing… The last white dragon.

So he has decided to finally show himself? Dartz rumbled in approval. Now it will be easy pickings. Ushio, if you would be so kind as to gather your troops?

We goin' into battle? The brown reptile grinned, his claws sliding out. Then it will be my pleasure.

With that, he raced off, down cave after cave, sending out a howl of assembly and preparation for battle. With over four hundred troops at his disposal, including those of the other two mountain dragon chiefs, his army would be an unstoppable force.

Nothing would get in his way of making the forest his own.

Watching the younger of the dragons' race off, Dartz turned to Pegasus, the one more crafted in the arts of magic. Do you think you could find its location?

What do you think me? A fool?

I apologize, I meant no disrespect-!

I'm just joking. Pegasus made a wheezing laugh. You should really try to lighten up a little, Dartz. Maybe a mate would do you some good.

Yeah. Maybe. Dartz silently agreed as the older dragon slunk off to his private chambers that reeked of herbs, potions and curses.

Finally, the forest is within our grasp and the prized White Mate shall soon be ours.

o0O0o

Joey groaned when he finally started to come to. The air around him was dusty and the light dim, meaning that he wasn't home with his father, so he could probably catch a few more minutes of sleep. Something nudged him before he could fall back asleep though and forced him to open his eyes.

To stare straight into a pair of giant amethyst eyes.

"GYAAH!" Joey yelped, crawling backwards in shock. The violet orbs blinked curiously at him, drawing attention to the white scales between the eyes. Scales that dripped down a large nose and molded into a forehead and horns. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that this was a… "DRAGON!"

The white beast snorted, making a pout like glare that seemed _awfully_ familiar. Head-butting the blonde, the small dragon urged the human to his feet. Not one to disobey such a dangerous creature, Joey got to his feet, shying away from the reptile, even though he was smaller than all of the ones the blonde had ever seen. Turning to run away, Joey's eyes turned to the floor and he gasped.

On the floor was a message carefully carved out of the dirt by what might have been a sharp stick or, he gulped, a clawed finger. It said:

Joey, I know you don't want to believe me, but it's true.

I can change into a dragon. I'm the one right next to you!

Seto's been the only one you've been able to hear, that's why I wrote out this message. 

I'll try to explain anything you need to know, but remember!

It'll take me awhile. 

I'm not too good with the new paws.

"Yug'?" Joey looked back at the white dragon. The little one nodded eagerly, sitting back on his haunches, little tail wagging behind him.

Stumbling back a bit, Joey tried to recall what happened right before he fai- er… passed out. He and Yugi were talking about dragons and his little pal had told him a crazy story about Grampa being a dragon and Yugi being a half-breed. Then he said something stupid about his father hitting him too hard and not believing his little buddy. And then…?

Then Yugi changed. Right before his eyes.

"You _are_ Yug'!" Joey finally exclaimed. "I might not've believed it a'fore, but its true! Really, really true!"

Suddenly, he stopped fan-ranting and fell serious, "C'n ya change back?"

The white dragon blinked amethyst eyes before cocking his head to the side, as if thinking. Finally, he shrugged, and then nodded.

"Then why didn't' cha?"

To this, Yugi started to write on the ground with a single curved claw.

It takes a lot of magic, something that as a new dragon, I don't have.

Yami helped me before and Aria offered, but I thought I should get used to this form.

After all, there's going to be war soon.

Joey's eyes widened in shock. "War? _War!?_ Since when was dere gonna be a _war!?_"

The white dragon winced at his friend's reaction and quickly started to write a response.

Yami says the little 'stunt' I pulled to get you to believe sent out a huge wave of magic.

A big enough wave that the mountain tribes invading his home could feel it.

Might already have.

He said that even the mountain tribes knew of the Prophecy of the White Mate and will now try and find me to as well….

Joey knew exactly what the tribes dragons would want from his little pal, if the story from yesterday was even the slightest bit true. With his buddy as a dragon sitting in front of him, it was a pretty good guess that it wasn't false.

"Where's Seto?"

He went out to search for information on the mountain tribes' attacks. 

He also went looking for any of Yami's subjects that were still loyal.

Something about a bigger army being a better shield…

"So what're we supposed ta do? Hide ya?" Joey asked. Immediately, the white dragon hopped to his feet, growling and huffing angrily. Caught off-guard by his friend's actions, the blonde held up his hands in mock surrender, "Whoa! Hey! It was jest a question! 'N I can't understand ya!"

Huffing in frustration, Yugi sat back down and angrily wrote out:

I am not running and hiding like some scared little kid!

I'm eighteen for Pete's Sake! I can fight my own battles now!

"It was jest a suggestion." Joey soothed. "I know ya c'n fight yer own battles, but look around ya! Dis is yer farm. Yer _dragon_ farm! The one built by Grampa an' the one passed down t'ya! If dey come fer a fight, they gonna come here 'n put all yer friends in danger."

The dragon child looked despondent for several minutes, thinking things over. Despair and pride were warring in his eyes.

"D'ya really want t'put Turia in danger?" Joey asked softly. His question made the white dragon look over at the blue dragon that was curled in the back of her stall, eyes wide, wings covering her and barbed tail shielding her thicker stomach. It wouldn't be long until her kits were born. Any stress could force her labor early and make her deliver prematurely.

Premature dragon lings didn't last long in this world.

_I would listen to your friend, Yugi._ Aria piped in, brushing past the barn doors. Looking up, Yugi huffed indignantly.

_But I don't __**want**__ to hide! This fight is over __**me**__! I should have __**some**__ choice in the matter, right?_

_Not all fights can be won alone, or even won at all, little one._ Aria tried to explain.

_**But that doesn't mean we can't try.**_ Yami interrupted, coming in behind her and walking over to curl his tail around the blonde and small white dragon. His little one was growing at an excessive rate. Before, he had only been at knee height, now he was up to the black dragon's stomach. It would only be a little while until he rose to shoulder height, and then at full height.

Yes, it wouldn't be long now…

_Yami, you know as well as I do that such an act would be pure suicide!_

_**But you already agreed that if we must make a stand, then we will make it here.**_ The black dragon countered.

_**If**__ we had to make a stand. _Aria glared.

At the sound of beating wings, Yami turned his gaze upwards, focusing on the number and direction of the beats. _**We may not have a choice anymore…**_

_What do you mean?_ Yugi asked, getting to his feet.

"Er, Yug'?" Joey questioned, not having heard the silent conversation between the three dragons. "What's goin' on?"

_**Outside. Seto has returned.**_ Yami said in a clipped tone. In a rush, he was out the entrance, the barn doors flapping behind him.

"Neh? Why'd Yams just run out?" Joey asked before yelping (he did _not_ squeal like a little school girl) as Yugi grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw the blonde onto his back. Giving him little time to adjust, the white dragon sprinted out of the barn, ignoring his friend's cries of shock and the surprisingly small hands gripping around his neck.

He just made it out as Yami started the interrogation. _**What is the news, cousin?**_

_**Several loyalists have decided to rally with us. Some want protection for their family, others want to give the mountain tribes what's coming to them.**_ The blue-white dragon supplied a tint of pride in his voice._** An army of about one hundred so far. Some are still coming in.**_

_**And what of the mountain tribes' Intel? I don't doubt that they've felt Yugi's transformation, even as far away as they are, but do they know where he is yet? Have they discovered our location?**_ Yami questioned ruthlessly, an urge to protect the little one coming to the forefront of his mind.

At these, Seto's face grew dark. _**Sources say that they are readying their armies. Somehow, some way, they've found our base here. I wouldn't put if past Pegasus to have been the one to reveal it.**_

_**I knew I never should have exiled him from our kingdom after father's death!**_ Yami cursed, clawing the ground in anger.

_**You couldn't have known better. And the council was against you. There was no other choice.**_ Seto comforted his king.

Taking a calming breath, Yami folded his flared wings to his side and asked the final question. _**How long until they arrive?**_

_**In the best case scenario?**_ Seto guessed. _**We have about a fortnight. But with the speed I've seen some of them fly, I couldn't hope for more than a week.**_

_**A week?**_ Yami's voice sounded tight. _**Not long.**_

_**No.**_ Seto agreed.

_**Well then…**_ Turning to the subjects that had gathered, Yami began a quick spirit-rallying speech. _**In less than one week, the mountain tribes will be upon us! This is where we will make our final stand! Our final claim to our home! We will fight hard and fight strong! We will succeed or die trying!**_

Booming roars followed his words, the cheering of dragons could be heard for miles around. Not one forest dragon was about to lose his home to the mountain dragons of the north. Not by a long shot!

In the choice of being disgraced in battle or the claws of death itself, all would choose death.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: (laughing evilly)

**Alice: I. **_**Really.**_** Hate you.**

Phantomworks; but you love my stories.

**Alice: that is the **_**only**_** thing keeping you alive at the moment.**

Phantomworks: thank my lucky stars. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Phantomworks: if you haven't read my apology on School of Vampires, I'm not repeating it here.

**Alice; oh good. I was starting to get tired of your whining.**

Phantomworks; :P so I'm just going to say, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 16

It was only three days before the forest dragon army heard word from a scout that a soaring army was heading their way.

Is it the mountain dragons? Yami demanded, feeling his scales rattle in unease. If it only took them three days, the forest dragons would be at a high disadvantage. Most of his army had yet to train together; a sense of teamwork hadn't been formed. If the mountain dragons found them like this, they would all fall easily.

However, the scout's words gave him relief, if not confusion.

No sir. The scout shook his head. The mountain dragons are still several days off. This army is coming from the plains!

The plains? I've never heard of dragons there…

_I have._ The black dragon turned to look at the petite white dragon. The little one had grown surprisingly fast in such little time. Already, he was to Yami's height, only a few inches shorter, but it seemed that his growth spurt was tapering off. Maybe Yami would have a bit of height advantage after all…

You've heard of dragons on the plains? Yami asked.

_Of course._ Yugi said with a slight roll of the eyes. _As a dragon farmer, I have to know and keep track of all the wild dragon clans in the area._

Yami narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Why?

_In case a wild dragon or two sneaks into my barn._ Yugi gave him a pointed look. _The government only allows for dragons that have either been bred on the farm, or abandoned by their clan._

So what does that have to do with the location of wild dragons?

_It helps to know which clan the lost dragon comes from. If I can find their family and send them on their way, that makes it all the better. _Yugi gave a lop-sided grin, but it didn't reach his eyes. _Otherwise… the government would kill them…_

Rearing back, Yami let out a huff of smoke. I do not like this 'government' of yours.

_That makes two of us._ Yugi muttered before looking back at the scout. _You were saying? Dragons on the plains?_

Err… the scout looked between his king and the legendary white dragon. Deciding he should answer, he continued with his report. A large swarm of plains dragons are headed our way. In all likely hood, they will be here in a matter of minutes.

Minutes!? Yami hissed and sank into an offensive crouch. So they come to fight us as well? So be it! How many in their ranks?

About a hundred or so.

An equal number to our own. Yami was already calculating the casualties from such a fight. Losing even one dragon would put them at a greater disadvantage than before. He needed every loyal dragon on his side to protect his little one from the dragons of the rocks.

But sir! The scout interrupted his musings.

What?! Yami snapped. Yugi gave an agitated huff.

Sire, I thought I should add that their leader said that they haven't come for a fight.

No fighting? Then what have they come for?

We've come to talk. Another voice jumped in, the sound of wing beats filling the air. Hissing threateningly, Yami flattened himself to the ground, baring his teeth. On the other hand, Yugi looked up curiously, having never actually _seen_ a plains dragon up close like this.

Plains dragons in general were of more slender built, full of lithe muscles. Their strong point was agility that they put to use chasing rabbits and antelope over the treeless fields. Though they were smaller and faster, that didn't mean that they couldn't put up a good fight when they felt threatened.

King Yami of the forest, it is a pleasure to meet you. The dragon that spoke was a light yellow color, resembling the color of the fields. Many of those behind her were the same, varying shades of yellows, browns and light greens; camouflage that worked well in the grassy fields. I am Saris, queen of the dragons of the plains.

It is good to meet now. Yami answered formally, though he didn't let his guard down. Tell me, what brought you here? And with an army of one hundred if not to fight?

We felt the pulse of the white dragon of legend. Or, legend to you, at least. She turned her gaze to Yugi who looked down sheepishly. We know of the conflicts of your land. I had thought that they would be settled eventually and the mountain dragons would be sent back, but… with an easy route to the throne, there is a possibility that they could win.

What business is that to you? Yami asked, his eyes narrowing.

Though I am loath to dabble in the politics and inner workings of other clans, even _**I **_know what would happen were the mountain dragons to become our new 'neighbors'. She shuddered before adding a sly smile in both Yugi and Yami's direction. That and it never hurts to help the caretaker of our unfit brethren and returner of those we had lost. Not to mention having the King of the Forest in our debt.

Debt!? Why I-! Yami bristled, but he was cut off by Yugi.

_Having some extra help would be wonderful. You can never have too many friends. _Yugi accepted politely.

The offer is nice. Yami consented. But it is unneeded. The forest dragons can take care of themselves.

That is nice and all, but the offer wasn't made only to you. Saris said. She looked over at Yugi and then to Aria. If the leader of the tamed dragons would have us as well, we would be honored to fight for their home.

_Your offer is accepted. _Aria nodded. _But there is no leader among us. __All__-_she shot Yami a glance. _Are equal here._

All? Even… Saris trailed off as a pair of gold heads peeked around Artemis's huge red body. She sucked in a breath, eyes going wide, but that was all the surprise she allowed herself. Right. Now then…

_**?**_ Yami, Yugi and Aria stared at her expectantly.

I have also contacted the dragons of the lake. They are two days away from our home-clearing. I don't doubt that they will want a part in this fight. They have never liked the mountain dragons. She tilted her head. However, I cannot guarantee that the white one will be their top priority.

_We understand._ Aria stated, bowing her head. _We will accept all the help offered. Even if it is not for the reason we wish._

Good. Now if that's out of the way…Saris looked to Yami again. How far have your troops trained?

For the past three days, they have woken up early and trained long into the night. Yami stated, as if he were simply giving a progress report instead of the status of the very army going to war in less than four days.

Our armies will have to train together and familiarize each other with their fighting techniques. She paused. That and be able to recognize each other in battle. Wouldn't want a little friendly fire now would we?

Of course not. Yami dipped his head, not quite bowing, but showing respect none-the-less.

Then let us begin at once. Saris concluded. With that, the two teams of dragons fell into a mock-brawl of sorts, jabbing and lashing out at each other with restrained talons and dulled teeth.

Scurrying over to the farm dragons to keep out of their way, Yugi could only stare in shock at the full-out chaos that riled before him. This was only practice? He would surely _die_ in all-out war!

Shaking his head to clear such morose thoughts, he blinked his eyes up at the pink she-dragon who stood sentry before the farm dragons, _his_ dragons. There was silence as she continued to watch from the side-lines, making note of certain blows and jabs, dodges and counters.

Unable to bare the silence, Yugi spoke. _Why did she look at Kena and Kenga like that?_

… Aria turned away from the scene of battle, focusing on the young one at her side. _Do you remember several years ago when those twins were left here, at the doors of the barn?_

_Of course! I took care of them in my house until they could come out to the barn. They were so small…who would let them get so thin?_

_You may not know this, but twins are considered a curse to the wild dragons._ Aria said, eyes flickering between Yugi and the two golden dragons. _Whether it's because they are two mouths to feed or for some other, more traditional reason, twin dragons are often killed or abandoned left to fend for themselves._

_That's awful! _Yugi drew back in shock and a bit in anger.

_The wild dragons would not see it as such. They would be risking the lives of two for the entire clan. The loss of one mother would be out shadowed by the wealth of her people. _Aria explained.

_Oh…_ Yugi's eyes fell to the ground in thought. _But…that doesn't explain why Saris…_

_Doesn't it?_ Aria asked. At Yugi's confused expression, she elaborated. _Saris is the Queen of the Plains, but it has not always been so. Unlike the forest dragons, the plains dragons choose their queen by the most fit female._

_You mean Saris?_ Yugi tilted his head to the side.

_Yes. She was next in line for the throne, having learned from the previous queen herself. However, a queen must breed one egg before she can rightfully take the throne. When Saris followed through with this tradition, her egg bore two dragons instead of one._Aria let Yugi draw the conclusion.

_She… she's Kenga and Kena's __mother?!_His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped in wonder. To think that he had housed children of the plains queen for so many years! _Wait, if she's their mother, why did she leave them here?_

_Remember what I said about curses and twins?_ Aria reminded him. _With two kits instead of one, Saris was thought to have been cursed. That if she led the clan, they would fall into ruin. She did the only thing she could._

_She brought them here? And left them?_ Yugi's eyes shone with hurt and sadness.

_She left them somewhere she knew would take care of them. _Aria reiterated. _Most mothers that bear twins won't let them be killed, even if it would bring ruin to the clan. Most often, warriors have to hold her back as the kits are killed. The fact that Saris 'got rid' of them on her own showed that she was the perfect choice for a queen._

_But she didn't kill them._

_That's not what the plains dragons think. _Aria cast a quick glance around, making sure no one was listening in on the conversation. The coast was clear. _One day, she merely disappeared, her kits gone with her. When she returned, she was without the cursed twins, her claws covered in blood. The clan had asked where she had hidden them, but she did not answer. She simply said, 'I have dealt with the matter and reversed the curse. The past is not our issue; the future is where we must set our sights'._

_And they were okay with that? _Yugi asked, dubious.

_If that's all you heard, what would you think? _Aria asked with a laughing tone.

_If that's all I heard… I would've thought she killed them._

_Exactly._

_So in reality… she played them! _Yugi gasped.

_Quite effectively, might I add. Not only did she keep her crown, but her children are in safe hands, even if the hands are not her own._ Aria smiled and nuzzled the white dragon. The two were almost the same height, but Yugi was still a bit shorter. Something he hoped would change soon.

Ruffling his scales in embarrassment, Yugi sputtered several moments before huffing and jerking his head to watch the fighting crowd. Barking a laugh quietly to herself, Aria did the same and there was silence as the two watched their comrades entangle in a furious dance of claws and teeth.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: there you have it.

**Alice;… filler?**

Phantomworks: yep. The battle for Yugi's hand in marriage is going to start soon and once its won, the story will be over.

**Alice; wow, that short?**

Phantomworks: then it's on to Dragon Training and Delicious Deceit! Please review, everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Got over my writer's block!

**Alice; how?**

Phantomworks: by killing off a character! … in SOV.

**Alice; is it…?**

Phantomworks; yes.

**Alice; excellent.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 17

True to Saris' words, the water dragon clan arrived only a day or so behind the plains dragons. However, when the massive reptiles made their way onto Yugi's land, they were not what he had expected them to be.

In his Grampa's book, water dragons had been shown to be sleek, elegant, even more so than the lithe plains dragons. Yet these arriving dragons were anything but!

Huge, hulking figures of the darkest navy blues and violets trudged across the uncut grass. Minute alterations of color, small silver pools the size of pebbles were scattered across their rock like scales, making it seem like polished stones or smooth jewels had been melded with their skin.

The fearsome dragons lumbered up to the barn doors where the tamed dragons had hidden themselves. The other wild dragons held no fear for the gigantic forms, though their wariness showed in their fidgety motions and the way that they never quite turned their backs on these new comers.

_**Greetings, King Regis.**_ Saris bowed her head slightly, Yami following beside her. _**We are glad that you have come.**_

_**I have not thrown in my hand quite yet. **_Regis warned, his voice deep and commanding, but withering with age. _**I wish to see this 'white dragon' that you claim has arisen. If I do not see him with my own eyes, I will not fight and I and my men shall leave.**_

_**What do you want with him?**_ Yami growled, immediately on the defensive. That had been happening increasingly as of late. Just a comment or two could set him off. Most claimed that it was the stress of the coming war, but some were not so sure.

_**I wish to know the truth. Why, after all these years, would a dragon of pure white finally reveal themselves? To such a crowd of dragons as well?**_ He cast a disappointed gaze over the farm dragons who were just barely peering out from the barn doors. _**If they do not show themselves, then I will see this as the trick it is. There is no reason to fight for a lost cause.**_

_**Lost cause!?**_ Yami huffed, smoke puffing out of his nose as his tail flailed wildly behind him. _**I'll show you lost-!**_

_Yami. Calm yourself._ Aria ordered, her calm voice traveling over to the three royals with little effort. With the utmost sincerity, she bowed to the three before righting herself. _Any great leader would think first of his people, then of others. Regis would not wish to endanger his clan for a wild goose chase._

_**Finally! Someone with sense in their head! **_Regis grumbled before turning dark blue, almost black eyes onto the pink she-dragon. _**And who are you?**_

_I am Aria of the tamed dragons._ She said, ignoring his instant sneer. _And as to your question of why the white dragon would show himself here, I think the answer would be obvious._

_**Then enlighten me.**_ he demanded, eyes narrowing.

_He is one of us._ She gestured with one wing to where Yugi sat between Kena and Kengo, all three dragonlings watching with utmost rapture. Dark eyes widened in shock as Regis processed what she had said.

_**So the rumors are true.**_ He said quietly, regaining his composure quickly.

_**As true as your own eyes tell you.**_ Saris conceded.

_**So will you fight with us?**_ Yami asked, biting back the anger that had nearly taken him over earlier. Now was not a time to fight amongst possible allies. Now was a time for peace and to make alliances. _Now_ was the time to prepare for a battle to decide the fate of his very kingdom.

_**My eyes do not lie, nor do my ears deceive me. **_Regis brought himself up to his full height. _**We shall fight alongside you as allies against the mountain dragons. We will fight and we will win!**_

_For this, we thank you._ Aria said.

_**But make no mistake!**_ He warned, his eyes training on her form once again. _**We fight to have our revenge on the mountain clan. We do not fight for the well-being of your white heir.**_

_What did the mountain dragons do to you?_ Yugi asked, popping his head up from where he sat.

_**All dragonlings should know to hold their tongues when royals speak!**_ Regis snapped. Beside him, Yami growled, falling into a crouch to attack, should the water king continue to bother the petite dragon. _**But for your lack of understanding, I will explain.**_

_**For years, the mountain dragons have thrown their waste into the rivers which flow into our lakes. For decades-centuries!- we have had to clean up their messes, to dispose of dead bodies and left over meals. But we have had enough of their pollution!**_ A low growl boiled up the king's throat. _**It is high time we take back our rivers and streams and put a stop to the mountain dragons' contamination of our waters!**_

_Wow…_ Yugi stared wide-eyed at the raging king. To think such problems bothered dragons. He'd have to rethink how he got rid of a lot of trash. Maybe he should invest in recycling?

_**Wow indeed.**_ Saris said with a roll of her eyes. _**Now Regis, are we going to train or not?**_

_**Yes. To training at once.**_ Regis turned back to the two royals. _**My clan knows the fighting techniques of the mountain clan as we have often fought in the past. We will play the role of the enemies in order to teach both of your clans how to combat them and counter their moves.**_

_**That sounds reasonable enough. **_Yami replied. _**Saris, if I may, might I ask for you to watch over my troops.**_

_**Of course, but may I ask what you will be doing that you will be otherwise occupied?**_ The golden queen inquired.

_**My men know how to fight, but the farm dragons as well as Yugi do not know the first thing.**_ Yami explained. _**I will be taking the rest of today and possibly tomorrow to teach them the basics at the very least.**_

_**I see.**_ Saris nodded in understanding. _**I wish you the best of luck then.**_

_**To you as well.**_ Yami replied as she walked away. Then he turned to the on-looking farm dragons and gave a low sigh. _**Alright everyone! Line up!**_

o0O0o

That's my cue, Joey!

Gotta go!

With a swish of his tail, Yugi loped off to where the farm dragons were gathering for their first lesson in the art of war. Watching his friend leave, the blonde human sighed and turned his gaze to the ground.

Usually when he was at Yugi's farm, he felt right at home, like he belonged. But with the coming war and his buddy's strange change, he was feeling more out of place than ever. He was starting to think just going home would be a better idea.

That is, if Seto _let_ him.

Ever since he'd heard the big dragon speak, the almost metallic colored reptile hadn't let Joey out of his sight! Everywhere the teen went, the dragon watched him with those unnerving blue eyes. When he went into the barn, the dragon followed. When he went outside, the dragon tagged along like a little puppy. When he got too close to the battle field…

Well, that was a different matter all together.

"Hey-!" Joey yelled as he was suddenly yanked into the air by the back of his shirt. "Put me down, put me _down_!"

_**Fine.**_ Seto rumbled as he dropped the human to the ground beside him.

"Agh!" Joey yelled as he fell like a rock, landing on his butt. "Would ya quit man-handlin' me!? I c'n walk, y'know!"

_**I know.**_ Seto rolled his eyes. _**I would just prefer it if you didn't walk into an area where you would get smashed flat.**_

"I was perfectly fine sittin' where Yug' left me!" Joey growled, harshly dusting off his shirt. "Would'a been jest fine!"

_**Of course you would.**_ Seto rolled his eyes again. _**Just sit still and don't get into any trouble.**_

"Maybe I don't wanna! Every think o'dat?!" Joey yelled as he got to his feet. "I don' gotta listen t'you."

Huffing, the blonde turned to storm away when a thick, blue-white tail slammed down in front of him. Coughing from the unsettle dust, the teen stumbled back a few feet. Taking the pause in retreat, the tail snaked its way closer to its owner, trapping the blonde in a small circle of space.

"Hey!" Joey squawked when he finally realized the position he was in. The tail formed a barrier that was about waist high, something that he could easily jump. But he wouldn't put it past the giant dragon to pull the same trick as before and drop him back onto the ground again.

Falling back to the soft grass again, the blonde let out a long sigh. "Why're ya doin' this t'me?"

_**Because, like it or not, you're my mate. **_Seto said. _**And I'm not letting you get squashed because you're too stupid to stay out of the way of fighting dragons.**_

"Mate dis, mate dat…" Joey shook his head. "Y'realize dat _I'm_ human an' _yer_ a dragon, right? There ain't no way dat's gonna work."

_**It may not be so impossible as you think. **_Seto said cryptically.

"What's _dat_ supposed t'mean?" Joey asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Seto just shook his head, thinking that the blonde looked the cutest when he was confused.

Well, cutest so far. He wondered briefly how many different emotions humans had.

Grumbling in frustration, Joey threw his hands up into the air and fell back onto the grass with a '_thump'_. "Dat's it. I give up."

Closing his eyes against the harsh sun, he muttered, "Wake me up when somethin' interestin' happens. Somethin' dat you _won't _censer."

And with that, he was out like a light, face smoothing out as sleep overtook him. Seto looked on with a small look of satisfaction on his face. His mate was a little spit-fire for sure and that would certainly make life interesting.

Even if he had to be a human for the rest of said life.

But he would worry about that later, after the battle was over with and his dragon form was no longer needed. For now though, he would watch over his little mate and make sure that the human didn't get into any trouble. Hopefully the blonde couldn't get into any trouble when he was asleep.

Blue eyes glanced down at the blonde again.

It was official.

Joey's sleeping face was, so far, the cutest.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: yes, Puppy shipping fluff. That's what my writer's block hung me up on.

**Alice: but it's fixed now, right?**

Phantomworks: hopefully. Maybe I'll even get into the fight next chapter…

**Alice; that would be good.**

Phantomworks: yes, it would. Oh! And I posted a Cover page for this story! Anyone recognize those overalls? It actually came from the story!

**Alice; you didn't…**

Phantomworks; I did.

**Alice; (sighs)**

Phantomworks; Thank you for reading. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Phantomworks: sorry this was a bit later.

**Alice: her beta hadn't finished editing it yet.**

Phantomworks: but now I'm posting it! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 18

Sire! A scout raced up to his dark brown commander.

What is it, cadet? The mud brown dragon hissed; not liking the way the other addressed him. It should be more than sire. Something more like 'Master' or 'King'! But for now, he would have to deal.

Sir, the forest dragons that we had been tracking have congregated just outside the forest perimeter! We believe that that is where the white dragon is being guarded. The scout reported eagerly.

Good! Then we are right on their tails! Ushio had to fight back the urge to rub his meaty hands together. Soon, the white dragon would be his. Pegasus and Dartz were still a day's journey out! If he struck now, he would get not only the head of the forest tribe, but also a pretty little mate to keep his bed warm as he ruled from a gilded throne.

Yes, fate was definitely in his favor today.

Sir, there's more! The scout interrupted his daydreams with an impatient skitter of movement.

More? He growled, upset to be dragged from his dreams of a greater life. What more could there possibly be?

Commander… the scout faltered before shrinking under the stiff glare of his acting general. Oh, what he wouldn't give to have Dartz back in charge of his platoon. This war-monger of a dragon that was currently his chief-of-command was beyond difficult to deal with. Squaring his shoulders, the scout got down to the point. Sire, I've seen other clans of dragons migrating to the area of the forest dragons as well.

So what? It's migrating season in the plains. It happens. Ushio brushed off quickly, eager to get back to his vision of victory.

Sir, it's been happening for _**days**_! The scout asserted, fighting to keep his tail from lashing out behind him. If this had been _his_ commander, the other dragon would have already seen the signs and reasoned out the motives behind the suspiciously early migration. Not only that, but they have a clan of water dragons with them also! And not any water dragons like I've seen! They're big and thick, like the canyon dragons of the west! How can you not see a problem with that?!

Water dragons? That caught Ushio's attention. The only water dragons around these parts would have been in the rivers or –_lakes! _Of course, _they_ would have to get into the fight! Sticking their snouts where they don't belong and treading on _his _stomping ground!

He'd show them! He'd go down there himself and-!

Did you say they are all gathering at the perimeter? He clarified, for once paying attention to the little scout.

Yes sir. The scout confirmed, mildly content with the fact that he was finally being _heard_. Cumbersome oaf!

And the plains dragons? Another affirmative. This isn't good. With all three clans combined, they could easily get 250, maybe even 300 soldiers in their ranks. We won't be outnumbered, but we will be matched. That would make the fighting rough.

Rough fighting; so what? His tribe was used to that. With the number of fights and wars they called on a weekly basis, this little trip and stand-off was like a small vacation. He could feel his troops getting antsy around him, eager to throw themselves into the throng again. His own claws were itching to tear into some warm, pleasingly bloody flesh.

On the other hand, the other dragons that were not a part of his initial tribe were quickly tiring themselves out from days of flight. If he had to guess, their commanders hadn't put them through the wringer enough to build up any endurance. Were they to be drawn into a fight _right now_ he was sure that few, if any would survive.

Yet on _another_ hand, this could be his only chance to take the white heir as his mate. The other two commanders were out of sight and their men would certainly not last long enough to fight him and his own troops who were both bigger and stronger. If he could do this right, he could waste them on the first surge and take down the forest, plains and water clans after they had already worn themselves down. It wouldn't be much of a fight, but it would have to do.

And there was always the chance that they would overpower his soldiers, however small that chance was. If they were on equal footing, some of his men would be lost, but for a good cause. To lose one, would be to keep twenty. It went doubly so for the other dragons outside his clan.

He just had to play his hand right and the crown would be his.

Gather the troops. He ordered. Tell them that we are-!

Going to wait for reinforcements. A cool voice interrupted him. Growl building low in his throat, Ushio turned to attack the haughty newcomer, only to halt his actions at the last second. Dartz and Pegasus gave him an amused look.

Thinking about going ahead of us, Ushio? Dartz asked; his voice cold.

That wasn't very gentlemanly. Pegasus clicked his tongue condescendingly. Surely you were going to wait on us so that we could lead our own men into battle, yes? And all share the reward?

Of course, wizard. Ushio grumbled, keeping his inner thoughts to himself. If it had gone his way, they would be charging into battle right now and claiming that little nuisance of a dragon. Who in their right mind would place the birthright of the _crown_ on the mating of a single dragon?

Of course. Dartz agreed, scoffing.

I was! Ushio roared, his wings flaring out defensively. I was going to say that we would wait for you two, _**and **_then go to battle!

But a battle now would be most unproductive. Dartz said, examining the tip of his barbed tail. I'm sure you've done the math. In an even fight, we would be no match against the forest dragons.

My men are strong! We can handle anything! Ushio defended.

Even the _**farm **_dragons? Pegasus asked innocently, a laughing tone entering his words.

_**Especially**_ them! Ushio growled. They wouldn't stand a chance! The whole tamed lot of them would be decimated in seconds!

So you think. Pegasus said, drawing back.

What's that supposed to mean?! Ushio demanded.

Yes, do tell, Wizard Pegasus. Dartz urged, curiosity peaked.

Rumors are that tamed dragons often find themselves quite… different from others once they've been in the presence of a human. Pegasus said rather cryptically. A separate language for one, one that no other dragon has heard as well as a number of… other specialties.

Like what? Ushio demanded.

Unfortunately, I have heard only rumors, nothing solid and have seen no proof myself. For all I know, these rumors could be simple myth. He shrugged before his eye narrowed. Or it could determine the very outcome of this battle.

The other two dragons shuddered unconsciously, trying to hide the fact that his vague warning affected them at all. With a suddenness that startled them, the dark grey dragon broke the tension with a small laugh.

Hah! But what are we going to do, let a bunch of tamed dragons scare up back to the mountain tops? He shook his head. No. For now, let us wait for reinforcements, and then we will lay waste to that little crowd of rebels. After that, we will all get our happily ever after with a crown at hand and a mate to sate our every desire.

o0O0o

_**King Regis, sir!**_ A small scouting dragon crept up to his king, bowing lowly before reporting. _**The oncoming war party has halted about a day's travel from now. They appear to be waiting for recruits.**_

_**So let them wait.**_ Regis said. _**We need all the time we can get to get this little rag-tag group of dragons into a fighting force!**_

_**I thought we were doing rather well. **_Saris said, taking a break from her own fight to cast the king a searching glance. _**Is there something that is wrong?**_

_**No. The offense and defense are working flawlessly. They are not what I'm worried about.**_ He said, shaking his head, making the scales along his back rattle noisily. _**It is the movements! The synchronization of our ranks! Each clan works as a separate party, not one fighting force! There is not bond, no togetherness to keep them fighting as **__**one**__**!**_

_**Is there not a way to fix this?**_ Saris questioned, looking over her own clan. It was true. While they fought flawlessly, they baulked where the water dragons surged forward, drew back where the forest dragons countered. They were not fighting with the same intentions at all.

_**The only way I know of is endless training for several months. **_His dark navy eyes sent a burning gaze at the ominous forest. _**At this rate, we'll have only days at the most.**_

_**Is there not another way?**_ Golden eyes turned sad at the thought that she may be leading her clan to ruin. Perhaps the rumors of the curse were true. Maybe she should have…

_**No. I have heard of no other-!**_ His dark words were cut off at a sudden clanging of metal against metal. Every dragon in the area jumped to defensive positions, taking the noise as a sound of attack.

All, that is, except the farm dragons.

"Dinna'!" Joey yelled, clanging a metal spoon against a random piece of farm equipment. The metallic dragon behind him ignored the baleful looks that the other dragons sent his way and merely shuffled closer to his human mate.

_**Strange humans and their-!**_ Once again, Regis was cut off as a blue of color rushed past him. Five dragons, four with scales the color of primary dyes and one with a lighter value than almost all present raced over the large expanse of fields. With one mind, the farm dragons took off, their wings spreading at the exact same moment and the wind rushing under them to lift them all into the air.

The sheer synchronism of the dragons astounded Regis. How could these farm dragons achieve something that even his _own_ clan, after years of training, had yet to manage on the fly?

This was something to look into.

Trotting over to where the farm dragons were ripping off chunks of meat and slurping down a white liquid substance, he waited patiently for them to finish. Noticing eyes burning into the back of her head, Aria swallowed her mouthful of meat and gave him a bemused look.

_May I help you?_ She asked, her voice the same lilting tone that it had been whenever the two talked. The sound made Regis' scales shudder in excitement, but he forced himself to calm down and get to the point.

_**Tell me, is this a normal thing?**_ He asked, gesturing to the other dragons still gnawing away at their food.

_More or less. We usually have dinner in the barn, away from prying eyes._ She said, lifting the scales of one eyebrow. _However, today was early and unexpected. Joey is one to get a little eager at times. It matters not though. Food is food and we will eat when there is plenty._

_**I understand the sentiment.**_ He replied agreeably. _**So this was an unexpected event, so to speak? Then how were you and the others able to perform the exact same motion in so fleeting a time period?**_

She gave him a funny look before realization struck her. _You mean, how were we in synch?_

The human lingo through him for a loop. Scrambling to keep his composure, Regis nodded. _**Yes. How do you, as you said, stay 'in synch'?**_

She looked thoughtful for several seconds. _It sort of just…happens._

_**Just… happens?**_ He repeated.

_As a tame dragon, many things happen._ She clarified. _You just learn to go with them after a while._

_**So you are saying that this synchronization is because you are tame dragons?**_ His face pinched together in concern and confusion. _**I have seen you battle and have heard of your past accomplishments. There is not much different between you and I. Am I to believe that simply living in a human nest would change a dragon completely.**_

_Not the living part, no._ she shook her head, yanking off another chunk of meat before the others could eat it all without her. Gulping down quickly, she continued. _It is not the home, nor the place that I live. It is who resides there as well._

_**So because you live with them in the same place on a regular basis?**_ This was getting him nowhere. His own clan constantly shared the same sleeping place. They all lived in the same lake for Kora's Sake!

_No! _She shook her head violently. _Honestly, all of you wild dragons are so __dense__!_

Scales ruffled by the unconcealed insult, he opened his jaw to retort when she cut him off. _Who do I live with that you do not?_

Snapping his jaw shut, he was silent for a long time, pondering the question. The answer couldn't be other dragons, she had already denied that. It couldn't be the place or the human nest or-! _The humans!_

_**It is because of humans that you are able to pull off something of this feat?**_ He asked, incredulous.

_Less of the human and more of their touch, but yes. _She conceded, taking one last bite and slurping up the last of the milk before turning her full attention onto him. This made his scales grow hot and he shuffled a bit to remain calm. Her rose-colored eyes focused on him with a strange, calculating look. _Why is it that you ask this?_

_**If we are to meet this oncoming war and survive, our soldiers need another element on our side. To be completely 'in synch' would startle our enemies enough to let us get the first strike.**_ Of this, he was sure. _**So please, if you have any means by which this can happen, use them now!**_

_As I said, a human touch is needed. You will have to have the consent of every dragon here to be touched by a human. I have heard that it is frowned upon in the forest region at least._ She gave him a pointed look. _I will not say that it isn't strange at first. Every time I have been petted or handled by Yugi's grandmother, his father and then him, the feeling has grown stronger until it became permanent. Though I doubt that it will last more than a week after the initial contact._

_**So there will be no repercussions. **_He asked in confirmation.

_Well, I wouldn't say that._ She gave him a sly look.

_**What consequence is there?**_ He asked, steeling himself.

_Not really a consequence, more like a… prerequisite. A test before hand._ She explained. _You see, while Yugi had once been considered completely 'human', since his change, his touch no longer holds the human warmth. It will not help you._

_**So then we are at a loss of power. No human is available.**_ He sighed. Just when he'd gotten his hopes up, they came crashing to the ground.

_Not necessarily._ Her tail flicked his shoulder, making him look up. _There is one human still around. Yugi's friend works as a farm hand of sorts. He's here right now._

At the gesture of her wing, he turned an excited gaze onto the small, almost fragile looking body of the blonde human tending to one of the stables. In the same moment, his excitement died at a withering glare from a certain possessive, metallic-scaled dragon. Blue eyes narrowed and lips curled back in a fashion of defiance as his wing flexed to shelter the human from view.

_As I said, a prerequisite._ She grinned happily before flying off to where the farm dragons were still being taught by Yami in the outer ring of fields. Regis watched her leave before looking back to where Seto glared at him furiously.

Sighing, Regis let his wings wilt. _**Prerequisite, right.**_

o0O0o

Phantomworks: and THIS is why I have writer's block.

**Alice: what?**

Phantomworks; all this boring, non-action stuff! I just don't want to write it!

**Alice; then don't.**

Phantomworks: unfortunately, it's needed to lay out the limits of the battle scene. I still have a few more points to hit too, but I'm hoping to start the battle in the next chapter.

**Alice; hoping too?**

Phantomworks; I might not if I run out of words.

**Alice;…. Just go over.**

Phantomworks: huh?

**Alice; just go over. I'm sure the audience will love it.**

Phantomworks; … but I hate long chapters, in both reading and writing.

**Alice: (sighs) review and tell pw here that you want the battle scene!**

Phantomworks; or tell me that you're okay with whatever I manage to write as long as I _**post**_something.


	19. Chapter 19

phantomworks: (still crying because she didn't update in so long)

**alice; stop your blubbering and get on with it.**

phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 19

"Me?" Joey squeaked, terror on his face, "You want _me_ to go around and touch the _wild dragons_ like some sort of petting zoo?!"

Pretty much.

Yugi let out a hissing laugh when the blonde simply gawked at him like he was crazy. Beside them, Seto snorted before glaring at the ground in defeat.

Somehow, Regis had managed to persuade the dragon to allow his mate near other reptiles with the promise that he would be within reaching distance in case some of the others got antsy. How he managed that, Yugi would never know, but he wasn't about to complain after Aria explained.

Now that Seto was taken care of, all he had to do was convince Joey. Which wasn't hard, given the fact that the blonde _loved_ dragons. It was just… wild dragons were a bit on the dangerous side so they had to take some precautions.

"Y'gotta be kiddin' me…" Joey breathed, eyes staring at the pure white dragon in disbelief.

Not kidding.

You have to go with Seto though.

"Oh yeah… th'whole… 'mate' ting." Joey scrunched up his nose, not in disgust but in incredulity. He still didn't see how the whole thing was going to work. Seto was a _dragon_ for Pete's Sake! Not only was there a species difference, but there was also a _size_ difference. That alone scared the tar out of him.

Yugi cocked his head to the side, somehow making the gesture look cute even in full-grown dragon form. He was just that adorable.

"Okay, I get it." Joey sighed. "I jest 'ave t'touch'em right?"

The half-breed nodded.

"C'n I ask why?"

Digging a claw into the dirt, Yugi quickly scrawled:

Later.

"Promise?" the blonde asked, making his friend swear to follow through. Yugi wouldn't dare break a promise to Joey. They were sacred to the human, something that would break his trust if they weren't kept.

Yugi vaguely wondered if he should tell Seto before deciding he'd let him figure it out on his own. If he couldn't, he wasn't worthy to have his best friend as a mate.

"Seto!" Joey called, lifting his gaze to the sulking dragon. Ice blue eyes trained themselves on him, their depression momentarily forgotten. Reaching his arms upwards, Joey demanded simply, "UP!"

Unable to help it, Yugi let out a snort at his friend's childish behavior. Leave it to Joey to make any situation humorous. And the look that Seto gave him for his actions? Priceless.

_**Excuse me?**_ The dragon questioned confusion obvious, even on his reptilian features.

"Y'heard me." Joey said, a completely serious look on his face. Shooting Yugi a look, Seto made a face that said 'seriously?'.

Yugi shrugged and motioned with his snout for Seto to act.

Rolling his eyes, the metallic dragon lowered his torso to the ground, cringing like it physically pained him to do so. Ignoring the reaction, Joey ran over to his side and clambered up easily, scaling his massive form to sit high up on the dragon's head.

_**What the-?! What are you doing?!**_ Seto demanded, even as he tried to shake off the slight tingle that lingered after the blonde's touch. The fact that his mate-to-be was touching him willingly almost let him over look the whole 'climbing-on-like-a-lumpy-boulder' thing.

"Dere's three differ'nt clans here an' I'm too lazy t'walk t'each an' every dragon." Joey said, maneuvering over Seto's spine spikes to get to the top of the other's head. Flopping over, he stared straight into one of those huge sapphire gems. "So yer gonna carry me."

_**You can't seriously think that I-!**_

"March!" Joey shouted gleefully, pumping a fist in the air. Azure eyes widened before they closed and the dragon sighed, defeated. Without another word, he started to walk through the ranks of waiting dragons.

Every wild dragon had been assembled in rows for this 'Bestowing Ceremony' that Regis had called for. They didn't understand why a human was bestowing something on them, nor what it was he was bestowing. Honestly, most had lined up just to humor the old dragon.

Yet as soon as Joey's hand made contact with the first dragon, the large reptile gasped and reared back in surprise.

_**What is it?**_ The one next to her asked, skittering away from the human perched on Seto's nose. The first opened her mouth, as if to speak, but no words came out. A roar of fear rolled through the ranks as the second screeched. _**He has stolen her voice! The human has stolen her voice!**_

_**What are you talking about?**_ Seto demanded. _**I hear her just fine.**_

_**W-what?**_ The second stumbled.

_Me too._ Yugi piped up, coming up on Seto's right.

_I as well._ Aria said, standing to his left. _However, I know why you have misunderstood._

_You do?_ Yugi asked, not understanding.

_Listen to her, Little One._ Aria stated. _She does not speak the language of the wild dragons any longer._

_Really?_ Swiveling his head to look at the first dragon, he stared at her as she 'spoke'. Though the ranks of dragons couldn't hear her words, his amethyst eyes widened and he suddenly shouted with glee. _You're right! She sounds like Turia and Artemis! And Kenga and Kena! And like you!_

Then he blinked and looked at Aria. _Or, not like you… how is it that you can speak both ways?_

_I was once a wild dragon, Yugi. Though you take a dragon from its forest, you never take the forest out of the dragon._ Aria answered wily.

_**Are we going to just stand here talking all day or are we going to get this over with?**_ Seto demanded.

"Yeah! M'butt's startin' t'hurt!" Joey added oh-so-helpfully. It wasn't really his fault; he'd only heard Seto's remark and decided to add his own two cents.

_Continue._ Aria waved them off. _There is no harm, all will make sense after the Bestowing Ceremony._

The wild dragons shifted nervously, but allowed the human to pet them. Their leaders wouldn't put them in harms' way so close to battle, right? And so, with a touch on the ear here and a stroke on the nose there, Joey made his way through the battalions, riding on the tip of Seto's nose. Never in his life had he had so much fun.

Except maybe when he got to fly with the dragons.

He was positive that the day Seto let him fly with him would be the day that the blonde died happy.

Just as Joey reached the last two dragons, Saris and Regis, a small squabble broke out between two of the tame dragons. Normally, the wild dragons would pay it no mind as the fights were usually over before they started and almost _always_ silent.

But this time, they could hear what was being shouted to high heavens.

_Turia, my love, please! Calm yourself!_ Artemis begged, trying to quiet the hissing blue dragon.

_Calm myself? CALM MYSELF?!_ She spat, her wings flaring out threateningly. _I am with _**_kits_**_ and the day of my birthing is drawing close and you tell me to CALM MYSELF?! For all I know, they will be born in the middle of this war! In this battle that the wild ones have brought down on us! Tell me, _**_my love_**_, how I can calm myself knowing _**_this_**_?!_

_Turia please! Think reasonably!_ He reasoned again, trying to draw her near. She spat and hissed and clawed, but it was all half-hearted. Less than a minute passed before she broke down, huddling up to his much larger frame.

_Artemis… I'm scared…_ she whimpered. _They are my first litter! I can't stand the thought that they could… that they could _**_die_**_ before they see life! I'm so scared._

_It is all right._ The crimson dragon soothed. _If nothing else, we will use our abilities to keep ourselves alive. We will survive this. We must. For both Yugi and our kits._

At the mention of his name, Yugi turned his gaze downwards, disgusted that he was the reason for their distress. If he could, he would send them all away, somewhere where they wouldn't be drawn into the fighting. But Turia was too close to her due date now and though instincts could get her most of the way, some things could only be done by a human. For a tamed dragon anyway.

_**Abilities?**_ Regis wondered aloud.

_What are these abilities of which you speak?_ Saris asked as politely as possible. Despite her soft voice, the two jolted, shock making them huddle closer together.

_Y-you can-?!_ Turia shot Aria a startled and slightly betrayed look.

_It is only temporary._ Aria assured both her and the ranks of shocked dragons. Turning to the plains Queen, Aria regarded her **similarly**. _The abilities of which they speak are something that belong only to the tamed dragons. Not even a human's touch can bring them about._

_There is no way to gain them ourselves?_ Regis inquired, trying to give their side as many advantages as possible. They did not have strength in numbers, but that didn't mean he would give up hope so soon.

_Not unless you want to give up your freedom completely._ Aria said coldly. It made the two leaders flinch as every other wild dragon took a step back. _These powers come from our halters, or more specifically the stone that is embed in them. When the stone matches the color of the shell of our egg, skills outside of our normal range are brought into being._

_Skills such as…?_ Saris trailed off, figuring on another lecture.

Giving her a toothy grin, Aria replied with a sharp. _Artemis. Show her._

_Are… are you sure…?_ He sounded unsure and even reluctant, but one look from the pink dragon had him sighing before he stepped away from his mate. _I advise everyone to step back._

Taking his warning as it was, the ranks of dragons drew back, waiting with bated breath. Sucking in a deep breath, Artemis raised his head, rearing back as if to spit fire. A split second later, his head was angled at the ground, sending out a white hot flame that seared the ground before catching on his scales.

In less than a minute, his entire body was engulfed in flames, something that made even _dragons_ cringe. No one could survive something like that!

But sure enough, he was alive and breathing, moving easily as if he wasn't a living bonfire and didn't set fire to anything he touched. Then, with a flick of his wings, the fire was out and he stood before them, unscathed except for a few smoldering scales.

_Can… can _**_all_**_ of you do that?_ Regis asked, astounded. His navy blue eyes were wide with awe and he probably swallowed a fly with the way his mouth hung open.

_No._ Aria answered, tilting his chin up with one claw. _Each of us is different. Turia is his opposite._

_Opposite?_ Regis echoed.

With a nod, Aria signaled the expectant mother to show what she meant. Sending Aria a nervous look, Turia sucked in a deep breath, opening her mouth wide. But instead of leaving it open, to keep from burning her lips, she puckered up, blowing out sharply. Instantly, her breath turned to ice, freezing the smoking grass in seconds.

_Opposite._ Aria repeated, inwardly cackling at the dumbstruck looks on the wild dragons faces. So she took glee from demolishing the 'weak' image of tame dragons, so what? It didn't hurt anyone… yet.

_And the… twins?_ Saris inquired, trying to keep from showing too much interest.

_They are strange ones._ Aria said. _They have two._

_T-two?_

_Kenga, Kena!_ Aria barked. _Would you like to demonstrate your abilities for these nice dragons?_

_Yes, yes-!_

_Please-_

_Let us-_

_Show them, Aria!_ They giggled and fell over one another as they took center stage. Straightening out, they faced one another, spaced several meters apart. Locking eyes, they shifted a bit, falling into the exact same position.

_What are they doing?_ Saris questioned.

_Showing off one of their abilities._ Aria answered as she walked behind one of the twins. _Perfect _**_synchronism_**_._

Then she let out a spurt of flames at Kena's back with no possible way for the kittling to see and react.

Before Saris could do anything to stop her, the twins cart wheeled out of the way, spinning at the same time and landing exactly the same distance from each other. As if it was a signal, they started an amazing montage of daring feats and graceful deeds, a dance of the greatest heights. Each move was exactly the same, executed at the same time and ended at the same position.

The **synchronism**amazed all of the wild dragons and would have impressed the tamed ones had they not seen it all before. In a final move, the twins landed apart, one by Aria, the other alone out in the field. As one last awe-inspiring twist, the twin placed a hand on the pink dragon…

Then disappeared.

No, disappear wasn't the right word. The golden dragon stayed put, perfectly poised, but Aria vanished. Half-way across the field, she appeared beside the other twin positions flipped. Instead of being on the twin's right, she was on the left, staring out at the other twin.

_What is this?!_ Both Saris and Regis cried out.

_As I said, two abilities._ Aria said, suddenly appearing back at the first twin's side. _You watched the first and now you have seen the second in action. The second is teleportation._

_Teleport-?!_

_To anywhere?_

_And on anything?_

_Not necessarily._ Aria consented. _Firstly, they only teleport to where their twin is, there by switching places. Secondly, they must be touching something or someone in order to bring it with them._

_I didn't see them switch!_ Regis pointed out.

_They are twins._ Aria rolled her eyes. _They were switching the whole time. You just couldn't see it until they teleported me too._

… the king was silent as his scales heated. Not every dragon would talk to him this way and he was quickly finding the pink she-dragon to be a little spit-fire, no matter how old the two of them were.

_These abilities are amazing. Do you have one?_ Saris asked.

_I do, but it is harder to show._ Aria assented.

_What is it?_ Regis wondered.

_It is the ability to 'charm' my enemies. And enemies _**_alone_**_._ Aria said sternly, as if to make a point. _I can charm the minds of those that mean to do me harm. I use it as sparingly as I can. The mind is a grave thing to lose._

The look she gave them spoke volumes and kept the rest of their questions at bay. Clearing his throat, Regis ordered the other dragons back to their training and to exploring the new possibilities that came with the Bestowing Ceremony. All marveled over the abilities of their new comrades and wondered, not for the first time, if they could truly triumph in the oncoming war.

o0O0o

**Sires, the reinforcements have arrived!** A messenger announced to the three dragons. The chiefs look up at his arrival, eyes gleaming in approval.

**Tell the other to ready their claws for battle!** The teal one said, getting to his feet. **Ushio, Pegasus, you do the same.**

**When are we heading out, Dartz?** The muddy brown dragon questioned, the thirst of blood growing deeper at the thought of the battle at hand.

**Dawn.** Dartz said, his voice low and deadly. **The heir will be ours. We strike at dawn. **

**o0O0o**

Phantomworks: again, I'm sorry for taking so long!

**alice: just get to work. We'll be happy if you make it on time next week.**

phantomworks: Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Phantomworks: once again (and hopefully for the last time) I apologize for my late updates over the past couple weeks. I was sick and had swim sectionals.

**Alice: so give her a break.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 20

As the first lights of dawn streamed over the tops of the trees, chaos broke out.

Waves of dragons descended onto the sleeping clans that were clustered around the warm barn. A war cry was all that was their warning before hordes of dragons fell onto them, teeth bared and claws slashing. The startled dragons scattered immediately, leaving the barn unguarded.

_**Battle positions!**_ Saris called over the sound of the throng.

_**Everyone group together! Work in threes like we trained!**_ Regis ordered, reminding them of their training. They had trained for weeks for this day! They wouldn't let the mountain dragons get to them just because they happened to have surprised them!

They were better than that!

Turning back, they fell into familiar positions, side-by-side with other clans. They fought as one, snapping and biting, tearing into the mountain clans like they had done it all their lives. The human's touch kept them together, but the bonds they had made over the last few weeks made them something more than just separate clans.

They were one, fighting for one goal, protecting one kit. This was their mission, their ultimate aim.

They would not fail.

Gravelling roars were cut short as shining teeth sank into grey-scaled throats. What were once victorious growls transformed into terrified shrieks as claws met claws and the battle of the ages _truly_ began.

Keep it up! Force them back! Ushio shouted from the back. His tail lashed behind him and his claws ached to meet these dragons face to face, but he had to withhold himself. If he were to fly into battle now, there was no way to be sure that Dartz and Pegasus would keep their promise.

Eyeing the two beside him, he knew in that moment that he could not trust them. As soon as the white heir was within his grasp, he would take them far away where they would mate without any interruptions. Little known to him, Dartz was thinking the exact same way. Pegasus however…

Pegasus had other ideas.

Frontal attack! Dartz called out to his men. He had no fear of his enemies overhearing his orders. Mountain dragons spoke a different language than the three gathered here. Then fall back into a false retreat! Catch them off guard and cut them off from the side!

Willingly, almost _eagerly_, his men obeyed him, rushing to do his will. However, the same could not be said for Ushio's army. Instead of following Dartz command, they pushed forward as per Ushio's demands.

Forward! Forward! We have the numbers! Crush them! Ushio bellowed, his scales rustling together with excitement. What he wouldn't give to rush into that fray.

Blood glittered on the scales of dragons so darkly that it was hard to tell which clan they had come from. Several dozen bodies already lay dead, strewn on the battlefield in whatever position it was that they fell in. The whole scene simply made his blood boil!

Ushio, pull your men back! Dartz ordered. We need to catch them off-guard! To cut them off into smaller groups!

Nonsense! That will take too long! Ushio countered. We've waited long enough as it is! I will not have my men turn tail and run now!

At his words, his men surged forward, tearing into the defending clans with renewed vigor. The new wave made the defenders falter, but with Dartz's dragons retreating, it proved to even out the fight. Due to the fresh assault, none took Dartz's clever strategic trap, making his retreat useless.

By now, the two commanders were fighting amongst themselves, leaving their men to fend on their own; a fight that they were quickly losing.

With his back to Saris and Regis, Yami lashed out, raking his talons through the nearest enemy as Saris whipped another with her tail and Regis caught one by the neck and bodily threw him back into the forest.

_**There are many.**_ Yami shouted.

_**But we are stronger!**_ Saris screeched as she leapt forward, ripping a horn from a squealing mountain dragon. Taking a minute to admire her battle trophy, she tucked it between her scales for later.

_**Strong as we are, we must end this quickly! **_Regis replied, scaring off two of the smaller dragons with only a roar.

_**Yes, before they get to Yugi!**_ Yami agreed, tearing into the wings of a particularly slippery mountain dragon. They had weaved for several minutes before Yami had lost his temper and simply attacked. Perhaps that was what the dragon had aimed for, but he'd been unprepared for the black dragon's savage move. As the metallic claws slashed through the thin membranes, they both knew that the mountain dragon would never be able to fly again.

_**Yugi! I meant before our men get tired! **_Regis countered. _**If we start to lag behind, our enemies will push harder. They could break through at any minute!**_

_**I won't let that happen!**_ Yami growled as he clawed at the eyes of a charging enemy, ripping them from their sockets and watching the blood spew with a demented gleam in his eyes. It had been a long time since he'd thrown himself into battle like this.

Why did he ever leave?

_**Yami!**_ A familiar metallic dragon slithered through the throng, dodging enemies and ripping through those that dared to get in his way. Soon he came to Yami's side, falling into motion beside them as the four worked as a team.

_**Seto, what news do you bring?**_ Yami asked, anxious. He had to make sure that Yugi and the farm dragons protecting him were still safe.

_**Everyone is starting to grow weary. The mountain dragons are well-armed, but they don't seem to be working together. **_Seto reported. _**A spy caught their leaders fighting amongst themselves at the fringe of the forest. At this point, if we can catch their commanders unawares, we could scatter the whole lot.**_

_**A lucky stroke indeed. **_Regis agreed.

_**You two go. We'll do the best we can here! **_Saris volunteered as she jabbed both her forelimbs into the gaping mouth of a growling dragon. In one swift move, she ripped its jaw off and crushed its trachea. It fell dead within seconds.

_**May the luck of Gaia be with you!**_ Yami wished as he took off, Seto tailing him.

_**And also with you!**_ She yelled over her shoulder before she and Regis fell into a dance of deadly fangs and reaching claws.

Blood coated the fresh cut grass and bodies lay mangled in every direction. Unfortunately, while most were Mountain dragons, many were his own comrades or those of the other two clans helping him.

_**So many have died.**_ Yami muttered to himself.

_**For a cause they believed in.**_ Seto comforted. _**They died honorably. Let us not let their death be in vain.**_

_**Agreed.**_ Yami replied, a new determination set in his eyes. They would find the enemy leaders. They would take them out and end this before Yugi was discovered. They would bring this war to a close.

They had to.

For the sake of their loves.

Sneaking through the battlefield was sadly easy. The mountain dragons or rather those that had had some sort of strategy in the beginning had fallen to bare instincts and brute strength in the face of their leader's inattentiveness. It was all too easy to slip behind their backs or even slit their throats to help out a comrade here or there.

What had once been a brutal fighting force was now grasping at straws.

But they had endurance, something the Forest, Plains and Lake Clans did not have. Skills and fighting ability, yes, but to use them over a long time?

Not a chance.

Snaking through the battlefield, the two quickly found where the mountain clan leaders had taken up post during the battle.

I told you! We needed strategy to win! Now we are down to half our previous numbers no thanks to you!

Me?! We were fine until your clan decided to turn tail and run! It is your fault that so many have died! We should have rushed them before they knew what hit them!

Both of you, be quiet! Focus on the battle! If we don't win this thing and find the heir, you _**both **_can kiss the crown _**good-bye!**_

_**What are they saying, Seto?**_ Yami's voice was low, not wanting to draw attention to them.

_**I don't know, my king. It must be the language of the mountains.**_

_**There's a separate language for that?**_

_**The mountains have been around for far longer than any other realm.**_ Seto started before shaking his head. _**Now is not the time to go over the origin of languages.**_

_**Right.**_ Yami said, wiping his mind clean of the trailing thought. _**Which one?**_

_**I'll go for the brown one. You go for the teal one. The grey one seems older, so he may take the time to run or may beg for forgiveness.**_

_**True, but he could also turn and attack. **_Yami pointed out quietly. _**If we spring on them, perhaps we can make them take flight, then pick them off one by one?**_

_**Hmm… that would yield better results, but it's still three against two.**_ Seto paused. _**Is there anyone that could fight with us?**_

_**You should have thought of that before we made our way up here.**_ Yami hissed. _**If we force them to the skies, we can call for help if needed.**_

_**Fair enough.**_ Seto agreed. _**On the count of three?**_

_**One.**_ Yami locked his eyes on the steaming teal dragon.

_**Two.**_ Seto sunk into a crouch, legs tensed to spring.

_**Three!**_

With a loud cry, the two shot out of the bushes, flaring their wings threateningly. The dark brown dragon growled in warning, but the teal one took flight immediately. Giving chase, Yami shot a ball of fire at the fleeing teal, hoping to ignite the dragon's wing membranes and inhibit flight. Flames licked at one wing, but a few frantic beats put them out before they could do too much damage.

Down below, Seto was facing two dragons at once and cursing his luck. If only he had the luck of his mate, then he might actually _get_ somewhere.

Pegasus! Ushio shouted. I'll take him from the right; you take him from the left! We'll confuse him and-!

Actually, I'm not too swell at hand-to-hand so… count me out. Pegasus flashed the muscular dragon a toothy grin before shooting into the sky.

Pegasus?! Pegasus, you get back here you-!

Taking advantage of his change of luck and the leader's distraction, Seto leapt onto the mountain dragon, forelimbs tearing into his eyes while his hind legs tried to shred the larger dragon's wings. With an outraged roar, the dark dragon rolled over, trying to dislodge the metallic forest dragon.

Letting out a sharp hiss, Seto kicked off before Ushio hit the ground, flying backwards and skidding a few feet. Taking a minute to assess the damage, he preened at the fact that the mountain dragon was now down one eyes and his wings were more or less useless.

Now, they stood on even ground.

You will pay for that, forest drake! Ushio roared as he rose back onto his hind legs, sucking in a deep breath. Anticipating the move, Seto shot into the air, out of range of the typical mountain dragon's long-range attacks. His own attack, however, was still within range.

_**WHITE LIGHTNING!**_ Seto shouted as he unleashed a bright blast of pure energy. It was a move unique to him and his brother from a lineage unknown. Never did he care where it came from and he wasn't going to start now.

The zap of lightning hit Ushio head on, but it wasn't enough to put him down for the count. Instead it seemed to make him angrier! With a roar, he jumped into the sky, as if to fly. Claws reaching, he tried to grasp Seto's dangling feet, but he fell just inches short.

Something that did not sit well with the metallic dragon.

Catching an updraft, Seto wheeled around and headed back towards the battle field, making sure that the enraged mountain dragon kept pace below him. Darting through the air above the bloody ground, he looked this way and that for some sort of aid. Like it or not, he needed help.

A ways away, Yami was chasing the teal dragon around like a hawk chased a bird of prey. The teal one was quick and smart, but the black dragon was closing in on him, fast. Just as Yami was about to catch his tail, a blast of ice hit Dartz head on, freezing his wings and making him fall like a rock.

As he fell, the teal dragon let out a terrified shriek… and then was silent.

_**I could have gotten him!**_ Yami shouted down indignantly.

_If you could, you would have by now instead of flying around like a couple of birds!_ Turia retorted.

_**I**__** could use a little help here!**_ Seto called as he swooped a bit lower, taunting the raging dragon below him. It seemed that once Ushio got his eyes on something, there was nothing they could do to shake him.

_Ah!_ Turia screamed. _Artemis!_

Not even a second passed before a blur of fiery red dove at the savage dragon, tackling him to the ground in a movement so brutal that, for a second, Yami and Seto didn't recognize the tame dragon. The two dragons tussled for several minutes, both trying to pin the other when Ushio decided that he'd had enough. Sucking in a breath, he spat out a long jet of flames, burning the red dragon right in the face.

Or so he thought.

Rather than burn, the flames licked up the red scales, dancing from one to the next until he was a moving bonfire of flickering lights. Ushio opened his mouth to let out a startled cry when claws gripped his neck. A dark growl building in his chest, Artemis dragged the dragon up until they were eye-to-eye.

_Never__. Touch. My. Mate._ Artemis hissed before spitting fire straight into Ushio's only working eye. The dragon's brain melted within seconds as well as most of his head. While dragon scales were normally fire proof, Artemis' fire was no ordinary flame. Just like his coat were no ordinary scales.

Lesson to learn: never mess with a dragon's mate.

Dropping the carcass to the ground, Artemis snapped his wings to throw off the flames. When the other mountain dragons saw two of their fallen commanders, most assumed the third was dead as well and took off into the forest. The few that remained cowered together in a small group before falling to the ground on their stomachs, a show of surrender that the surviving clans took at face value.

_**Today is a day of victory!**_ Yami shouted, his announcement echoed by a resounding cheer of triumph. They had not only defeated the mountain clans, but had killed their leaders and would soon reclaim their lands and return home as heroes.

A truly magnificent day.

_**It is all thanks to you.**_ Yami said, bowing his head to Turia and Artemis as well as the twins that stumbled over. Their golden scales had splotches of blood, but due to lack of injury it was anyone's good guess as to who it belonged to.

_**But I have to ask.**_ Seto started. _**How did you know to come out? I thought the plan was that the farm dragons would stay in the barn with Yugi and form a last line of defense? You were only supposed to come out if we called or-!**_

_**Or Yugi's in trouble!**_ Yami's eyes widened and he would have shot into the barn if Seto hadn't put a calming hand on his shoulder.

_**Yami, calm yourself. I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason that they changed plans.**_ Seto gave a little huff. _**Most likely due to that little spit-fire of a dragon that you like so much.**_

_**Sh-shut up!**_ Yami bristled, ducking his eyes to the ground.

Seto inwardly smirked at the reaction before looking back at Turia and the other farm dragons, all five of whom had gathered in front of them now. Aria was the only one without a single scratch or stain on her. During the battle, Seto had witnessed her awe-inspiring power as a mountain dragon fought to protect her, killing his own brethren until he was best and his killer became his replacement.

It was creepy in the least and gruesome at the most.

_**So, is the change in plans due to something Yugi did? **_Seto asked. _**Did he run out to battle as well?**_

_No, he…_ Turia gave Artemis a worried look before focusing back on Seto. _One of the dragons from the field had come back to give us the order to move out. He said that the battle was drawing to a close and the other commanders had been found. Said it was only a matter of time until we won._

_**I sent no such messenger.**_ Yami said, eyes growing hard.

_**Neither did I.**_ Saris said, coming to rest beside the dark king.

_**Nor me.**_ Regis confirmed, limping over to sit beside Aria who fluttered her eyes at him. He shifted a little and smiled to himself at the attention.

_**If none of us gave the command then who…?**_Yami's eyes grew wide. _**Turia. Please tell me. What did the messenger look like?**_

_Look like? Well, he had silver scales and looked a bit older than most other dragons. I assumed he was one of the many we had not met in the weeks you've been here._ She said, worry and panic filtering through her voice. _Did I do something wrong?_

_**What did you do after he told you to leave? **_Yami demanded, horror welling up in his stomach. It almost made him sick, the thoughts raging in his head.

_We left, went out to aid in battle. We assumed that Yugi was safe with the messenger._ Turia's voice shook. _They should still be inside the barn._

Shoving his way through the suddenly tense farm dragons, Yami shoved the large wooden doors open only to find… nothing. Crimson eyes darted across the room, trying to find any trace of the white heir, the dragon-human that had captured his heart and thoughts for the past month.

Not a hint was to be found. As the cold, ugly truth set in, Yami threw back his head and let out an agonized roar.

Yugi was gone.

o0O0o

**Alice: I will kill you.**

Phantomworks: uh-huh.

**Alice: someday.**

Phantomworks: then you wouldn't be able to read all these awesome stories!

**Alice: (grumbles and sulks)**

Phantomworks: please review!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Where?**_ Yami growled, body stiffening as he stared into the empty gloom. _**Where did he taken Yugi?**_

_We… we don't know…_ Turia answered, hiding behind her mate's larger body. _We just left the two here. If we had known that they would leave-!_

Yami interrupted her with a loud roar, anger filling every fiber of his being. His claws dug into the earth, wishing beyond hope that it was that silver dragon's neck. Oh how he wanted to kill that drake with his own hands, to rip out his neck and stain the ground with his blood!

_**Yami!**_ Seto shouted, lowering his wing in front of his own mate to keep him from view. _**Calm down! I'm sure we can find them! Joey said that he saw the two leave the barn together and fly towards the forest! If we get search parties organized we can-!**_

Without a word, Yami tore into the skies, slicing through the air as he soared to his territory for the first time in weeks. Clean cut grass gave rise to thick trees and soon to rivers and caves. Red eyes searched in every direction as the burn of fire grew in his belly.

_No one was allowed to take Yugi after so much effort he put into protecting him! No one would take his mate!_

Sharp eyes located two specks in the sky, flying fast from the field of carnage behind him. One blended in almost completely with the graying sky, the other couldn't have been more but a trick of the light. Yet he knew exactly who they were.

Eyes narrowing, he zero-ed in on two specks and silently gave chase.

o0O0o

Pegasus wanted to laugh. This whole charade was far too easy!

First, he'd made an alliance with the two hot-headed mountain clans in order to attack the forest clan and gain a good bit of ground for territory for himself. Riling them together and persuading them to attack the new king had been easy enough. All they needed was a push in the right direction!

Then the white heir had revealed himself and made the fruit of his labor all that much sweeter. The mountain kings had fallen onto him like a pack of hungry wolves to fresh meat. All Pegasus had to do was explain the old prophecy and they were hooked. Add a dash of lies and false 'mates' and he was taken out of the equation.

Hah! And Dartz though _he_ was the expert strategist!

Now the prize was his and his alone. He had tricked those simple farm dragons into letting him take the white heir away from their guard and into fighting the mountain dragons themselves. The entire forest region was in his grasp! All that was left was to mate with the white heir and claim his right.

And no one would be the wiser.

_Mr. Pegasus? _the white dragon called timidly. They had been flying for several mintutes now and the smaller dragon had far less stamina than Pegasus did. Since he was only a few weeks old, the silver dragon estimated his total flight time in simple hours instead of days or years. It wouldn't take much to tired the dragonling out and make him unable to resist.

_**Yes Yugi?**_ Pegasus answered, careful to use the tongue of the forest clan that he had learned a long time ago.

_Are we almost there?_ The little one asked, tiredness inflecting his voice. Pegasus had told him to follow on the word that there might be straggler mountain dragons near the farm. All the white one knew was that they had to clear the area for a few days to make sure that all the enemy dragons had either run off or been found and killed.

_**Almost, Yugi-boy. It's just over that ridge.**_ Pegasus answered, like all the other times that the little dragon had questioned him. Beyond that line of tree, just behind that hill, right over that ridge and so on. Of course, no matter how many times he asked, they were never closer to their destination.

It's all a matter of time, Pegasus reminded himself. Just a matter of time before the white dragon grew tired and weak. Then he would submit without a fight and the crown would belong to the silver dragon.

Everything was so easy, it was laughable.

_Pegasus, I'm __tired__!_ The white dragon whined, his wings beating more sluggishly, trying to keep his body in the air with less wasted energy.

_**You can rest when we get there.**_ Pegasus assured him. _**It's just beyond those trees!**_

_That's what you said the __last__ time!_ The dragon pouted cutely. There was a pause before a suspicious question sprang forth. _Which clan did you say you belonged to again?_

_**Ah, there it is!**_ Pegasus announced suddenly, as if he hadn't heard the other speak. Past the line of trees was a small clearing that looked oddly orderly for something so randomly placed. Maybe it was because of that fact that the white dragon dropped the question and eagerly started to descend. Watching with cold, calculating eyes, Pegasus followed.

The two landed in a clear area with just enough space for a dragon to land and take off. The tree were thick here, all around except for one place where they thinned into a well-trodden path. If not for the obvious overgrowth, Pegasus would have thought that this was home of a forest dragon. As it was, the months of weeds and small trees was enough to assuage his fears.

_Why is it so over grown?_ The white dragon inquired, looking around in bewilderment.

_**This safe area is only every used in emergencies. **_ Pegasus shrugged. _**Obviously, we don't have a lot of those so we don't tend to keep the place in tip-top shape.**_

_I see…_ the white one said quietly, as if he was thinking about something.

_**I thought you said you were tired?**_ Pegasus pointed out the sagging of the other's limbs. _**We should hurry on to the magic field. You can rest once we get there. Anyone can catch us while we're still outside. **_

_Thank you, Pegasus. For taking me here and protecting me for Yami. _Wide amethyst eyes stared up at him in sincere gratitude. It almost made him guilty that he was taking advantage of him.

Almost.

_**The pleasure is mine.**_ Pegasus bowed, making the dragonling shuffle uncomfortably. **You should hold onto that feeling of gratitude. Soon, you will be thankful that I claimed you instead of that black-scaled **_**drake**_**. Then you will offer yourself up to me without the need of trickery on my part.**

_What was that?_ Startled eyes snapped to him.

_**A prayer of thanksgiving and protection in my homeland.**_ Pegasus lied easily. _**For our safe journey and our continued safety until we reach the magic circle.**_

_O-oh… I see..._Violet eyes shown with uncertainty, but they brightened in joy. _Thank you, then for… um… that?_

_**You are quite welcome.**_ Pegasus looked up at the darkening sky. _**We must go. The skies are clouding over. If we do not want to be caught in the rain by our enemies, we should make haste.**_

_Of course!_ Leaping to his feet, the dragonling trotted down the some-what clear path that led to who-knows-where. Pegasus had a vague idea that it would lead to a cave, as the nature of all forest dragons were to make small, comfortable caves for their mates and nests. In this case, it would be a blessing in disguise.

Caves were easy to block off.

_There it is!_ The little one shouted, spirits lifted at the thought of collapsing inside of a safe cave and sleeping until morning. His tail dragged behind him and his wings were down at his sides instead of scrunched close to his shoulders. It looked like it was all he could do to keep on his feet.

Perfect for Pegasus' plan.

_**I see it. **_ Pegasus agreed before suggesting. _**Why don't you go ahead and take cover. I need to check the perimeter and the magic circle.**_

_Okay!_ The dragonling answered eagerly before scurrying into the cave. Smirking inwardly to himself, the silver dragon made sure that the little dragon was safely inside the cave before drawing a circle in the dirt in front of the entrance. The circle was small and its runes simple, but it would do as he needed it to.

Infusing the symbol with his magic, he crossed the threshold of cave-made-trap and was met with a worried white dragon.

_Pegasus, where is Yami? You said he'd be here._ The other accused him.

_**I did. Perhaps he will be along later?**_ Pegasus suggested.

_Yami is never late._ The smaller informed him. _Besides, there's a storm. He won't last long in a storm after the fight he's been in._

_**True.**_ Pegasus relented. _**He may take cover during the squall and come afterwards.**_

_He might…I don't like this. Maybe I should go out to look for him._ Amethyst eyes widened in concern as he looked towards the cave mouth.

_**No!**_Pegasus shouted. _**Er, I mean, you are tired. If you go out now, you might injure yourself and never find Yami.**_

The other looked reluctantly thoughtful. _You're right. I could get caught in the storm. And his green scales would make it near impossible to find him._

_**Exactly my point.**_ Pegasus patted himself on the back. _**So why don't you just sit back and relax and wait for the storm to settle?**_

The white dragon fell silent, staring at the floor in concentration. Abruptly, he lifted his eyes to Pegasus, glaring angrily. _Yami's scales are __black._

o0O0o

He saw the two figure touch down in the middle of the forest. Normally, he would have thought it impossible to land in such a populated area, but as he neared, he could make out a break in the trees.

A clearing.

No doubt it led to a cave.

Arching high, he made a dive at the ground below, coming in fast and hard. The ground spiraled up at him, but he paid it no mind. At the last second, he leveled out, shooting through the clearing and onto an overgrown path. Tucking his wings close to his body, he used his momentum to carry him over the path, not even touching the ground at first.

Time was ticking away and Yugi was barely any closer.

Finally, the trees bled away, opening to a sheer rock wall. Stumbling to a stop, he stared at the wall in disbelief. He thought for sure that there would be a cave here! Was this an example of dragons making clearings and paths only to be unable to mate and make nests?

Sadly, he hung his head, his tail drooping to the ground behind him. That's when he saw it.

A magic circle carved into the packed dirt.

o0O0o

_**You are a clever little dragon, do you know that?**_ Pegasus complemented.

_Who are you? Why have you taken me here? And where's Yami!?_ The other demanded, backing away from the silver dragon fearfully.

_**I am Pegasus, a mountain clan dragon. **__**The**__** dragon behind all of the plans to attack the forest clans as well as taking you to mate with and reign over all clans.**_ Pegasus emphasized. _**That should also answer your second question. Now for your third for where your little friend is? More than likely, he's back at the battle field, either tore to pieces by Dartz and Ushio or stricken by your sudden disappearance.**_

At the other's horror-filled face, Pegasus grinned maliciously. _**You really shouldn't run off without telling your guardian, Yugi-boy. You'll find yourself trapped without a way home.**_

_You-you!_ The other started to scream before he cut himself off and darted around Pegasus, trying to get to the cave entrance.

Only to find it completely sealed off.

_What did you __do_?! The white dragon demanded, whirling around to face the older dragon with bared teeth and angry eyes.

_**A little assurance that you wouldn't get away before I got what I wanted. After all…**_ Pegasus started stalking forward, licking his lips lecherously. _**I can't have my mate-to-be running away.**_

_Mate-to-?! _Amethyst eyes widened in terror as he stumbled backwards, pressing himself against the sealed cave. _No! I won't do it!_

_**You have no choice.**_ Pegasus cackled as he reveled in the fear scent in the air. The victorious feeling left him giddy and the fear in the air just made him want to take the little dragon there and then.

And what was to stop him?

_Yes. I. DO!_ The white dragon shouted as he shot forward, claws reaching towards the silver dragon. Caught off guard, the older dragon was tackled to the ground, sent sprawling by the surprisingly ferocious dragonling.

_I will not mate with slime like you!_ The white heir snarled, talons digging into Pegasus' shoulders and piercing his scale-mail armor. Even as the silver dragon hissed in pain, he realized that the smaller was only intent on fighting him like a human would –hand to hand and attacking the body, not the wings or tail. He had no idea how to fight dragons.

He would use this to his advantage.

_**I don't think you understand the position you're in.**_ Pegasus hissed, his tail secreting its way up to the other's right hind leg.

_No, __you__ don't understand the position __you're__ in!_ the other growled, oblivious to his enemy's actions. _I am the one in control here!_

_**On the contrary -!**_ A swift yank unbalanced the dragonling. Using the other's tumble to his advantage, Pegasus rolled them over, switching their positions. _**It appears as if **__**I**__** am in control here.**_

Violet eyes shot wide in fear again, but Pegasus didn't give him time to react. Pressing his forehead to the other's roughly, he closed his eyes and let his magic yank them back to their human forms. Like that, the white heir was even more pitiful.

Unlike the white dragon's diminuative human form, Pegasus was twice as tall and lithe with rippling muscles that flexed as he admired his form. Even his genitals were big considering other factors. With this much against him, how could the little human hope to fight back?

As it was, the human that had been tired out by a long flight and a one-sided battle, now lay weak and numb after a forced transformation. It was all he could do to raise his head or wiggle his fingers the slightest bit. There was no way the human could resist him. Victory was finally his.

That's when Pegasus felt his magic circle sliced in half and the walls of the cave mouth crumbled. Turning fearfully, he shifted immediately into his reptilian form, tapping into his reserve of magic for the quick change. Whatever had decided to intrude on his mating would soon find itself without a head.

When the dust and rubble finally settled, the dragon could barely make out a form. It's shadowy figure looked like a dragon, but with the brewing storm and crackling thunder, it was hard to focus on the black body.

Black body?

_No!_

"Y-Yami…" Yugi breathed as sharp, bloodthirsty eyes locked onto Pegasus, a deadly growl ripping through the new dragon's chest.

At that moment, Pegasus wished that he had never thought to attack the forest king to begin with.


	22. Chapter 22

Phantomworks; I already apologized in the first chapter of Delicious Deceit.

**Alice; so she ain't doing it again.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 22

Taking in the scene, crimson red eyes glanced at Yugi for only a second before training themselves back onto Pegasus, even angrier than before, if that was possible. The blood-red orbs narrowed into slits as the pure black dragon let out a deep growl.

Terror striking his very being, Pegasus stumbled backwards, away from the white heir and from the enraged black dragon. Tucking his wings tightly to his body, the silver dragon performed a low bow.

_**My king.**_ Pegasus addressed the black dragon, only to get a ground trembling roar.

_**YOU ARE NO SOLDIER OF MINE!**_ Yami yowled, his teeth bared and a low hissing rising in his throat. _**Nor are you of Saris's or Regis's! You have no place among us! Who are you?**_

Realizing an opportunity when it presented itself, Pegasus inwardly smirked. This dragon king had no clue who he was. For all the black one knew, he could be anybody! _This_ would be good.

_**My name is Maximillion, my king.**_ The silver dragon said, dipping his head. _**I am a magic user from northern lands. The mountain dragons had tried to enlist my help, but I was able to evade them.**_

_**Why did you take Yugi?! **_The black king demanded.

_**Though I avoided the mountain clan, I overheard of their plans to attack a human settlement.**_ Pegasus looked down, distraught. _**After I heard of this and of the white heir that was their target, I knew I couldn't let their plan succeed.**_

_**AND THAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO RUN OFF WITH HIM?!**_ Smoke curled from Yami's nostrils as he tried to hold back the stream of fire that threatened to spew forth.

_**I'm sorry. I had thought that you would appreciate me hiding him in a secure location out of the mountain leaders' reach.**_ Looking over at the splayed figure, Pegasus took in the other's horrified expression, like he couldn't believe the silver dragon was actually feeding these lies to the black one.

And that the black one was believing him and the human couldn't say otherwise.

_**If you would have preferred me to leave him in harm's way, I will gladly keep myself away.**_ Pegasus added graciously.

_**He was not in harm's way! We had the situation under control. The mountain leaders were on the run and their army was down to half its size.**_ The black dragon explained, his guard slowly relaxing. _**Thank you for your concern, but I would appreciate it if you stayed out of our business.**_

_**As you wish.**_ Pegasus bowed again, stepping away from both of them. Gesturing with a wing, he said. _**The white heir is perfectly fine, just a little tired from the flight. I'll let the two of you reconcile and be on my way. I will never trespass on your lands again.**_

_**Be sure that you do.**_ The king threatened coldly as he stalked past the silver dragon, never taking his eyes off of Pegasus. Wary, the black dragon trotted over to the human, shielding him from view with his wings. Just as the king tore his eyes off of Pegasus to tend to the puny human, the silver dragon smirked, a bubble of heat boiling up into his chest.

_**Good-bye, little king.**_ Pegasus thought as he unleashed a wave of flames.

_Yami!_

Just as Pegasus opened his jaws, fire dancing between his teeth, Yami turned, crimson eyes wide in not quite surprise but more like…disappointment. With one move, the black dragon scooped the human up into his claws and then tucked and rolled, dodging the pillar of flames that licked at the stone walls.

_**How did you-!?**_ Pegasus stared at him, struck with shock. Had he been obvious? His words sounded true, even to his own ears! How had the forest king figured out his trap?!

_**As soon as I came in, I knew you were speaking lies. You spoke of safety and of rescuing the 'White Heir', yet all I could smell was fear and lust. I'm sure you can tell who each scent belonged to.**_ Crimson eyes narrowed mockingly.

_**But you believed my words!**_ Pegasus spat. _**I could see the look of trust in your eyes!**_

_**Trust, yes, but of you?**_ Yami hissed. _**Not hardly. Yugi was telling me all about your lies, about what really happened. You managed to trick him through deception, but you will not trick me.**_

The black dragon lowered to the ground, placing the human behind him as he fell into a defensive crouch. Fear still shown in those amethyst eyes, but now Pegasus realized. It wasn't fear for the black dragon; it was fear for him, Pegasus himself.

_**You will not make it out of here alive, mountain dragon.**_ The forest king growled before leaping forward, tackling the dragon to the ground. Immediately, Pegasus fought back, hind legs digging into the softer underbelly of the dragon above him. The dragon let out a howl of pain, but didn't let up.

Instead, he snagged one leg with his tail and dug his claws into the other, teeth trying to get at the other's neck as they struggled. Adrenaline pounding through his veins, Pegasus squirmed to get away before head-butting the black dragon, leaving them both dazed.

The first to recover, Pegasus slipped out of his opponents grasp, slithering away like a vicious snake. He darted to the mouth of the cave before remembering the human still within. The human was needed if he ever had a chance of getting the forest crown. Turning to the side, he recognized a flash of skin as the human tried to hide behind a large boulder.

Hiding would do him no good.

Reaching for the puny creature, Pegasus almost cackled with glee at the look of unadulterated terror on the other's face. Then claws dug into his shoulder blade as teeth bore down on his right wing. With a cry, he was sent flying into the back wall, one wing instantly snapping. Struggling to stand, he turned to glare at his attacker, only to feel the anger of a thousand sun burning down on him from an eerily calm stare.

_**You. Will. Not. Touch. Him!**_ the black dragon ground out, nostrils smoking again. The silver dragon heard the tale-tell signs of fire-making deep in the black dragon's throat. Yet, they sounded strange, rasping and altogether pure. Like something…

Pegasus had no time to think as he sucked in a deep breath, summoning his own magic flames. In one quick movement, he set them free, releasing them on the black dragon. In the next moment, Yami did the same, releasing a hot pillar of flame.

Yet his was no ordinary fire. It was as dark as his scales, a perfect reflection of the blackest of nights. It seemed to absorb light rather than give it off. Something about it seemed dangerous, untamable…_insane_.

As soon as the two flames met, Yami's swallowed up the silver dragon's fire, using it to fuel its own hunger. It shot forward with a fury all its own, licking up the flames' trail to their silver owner. Before Pegasus knew what had happened, the black fire was upon him, dancing over his scales and melting them like a new green leaf.

An agonized cry split the air as he rolled on the ground, trying to ground out the flames, yet they grew only brighter in the face of opposition. They lapped at his scales and soon at his bared skin as the webbings of his wings burned away like dew in the rising sun.

Gasping for breath, Yami bent his head downward, recovering from using so much magic. Aria had taught him a little trick that she'd learned a long time ago during her solitary days. She'd warned him that it was dangerous, but to see it up close.

He was scared of himself.

A low whimper made him jump. Spinning around, his eyes widened in shock at the horrified look that Yugi made, staring at Pegasus' screaming body writhing in flames. Hurriedly, Yami shielded him from the view with his wings, ashamed of his actions.

No one should have to see this, especially not one so young and innocent.

Reaching forward, Yami paused when Yugi flinched. Was his little one afraid of him now? Because he had sentenced a dragon to such a fate without a thought?

_**Yugi…**_ Yami trailed off, trying to be comforting. He had no clue how to comfort a human, but he could at least try. Instead, Yugi shook his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

When he opened them, the fear was gone, as if it had never been there.

_**Yugi, are you all right?**_ Yami asked worriedly, both for the young human's mind and body. He didn't know what Pegasus had managed to do before he busted in, but if he hurt one hair on Yugi's head, he would make him suffer!

…

More than now!

…

Hmm, he was going to have to think this through better.

_I'm fine, Yami._ Yugi answered, though his mouth didn't move. That struck Yami as funny. Didn't humans need to use their mouths to speak?

_**Then, if you are ready, I would like to leave, before it gets worse.**_ Yami urged.

_Worse? How could this be worse?_ Yugi wondered, curiosity showing through his words.

Just then, the flames caught on Pegasus' flickering tongue, scorching his mouth and traveling inward. His cries became more frantic as the fire continued its journey, never once stopping no matter how much liquid or lack of oxygen there was. It was unstoppable, undefeatable…interminable.

_Oh. That's how._ Yugi shuddered, closing his eyes again as if to block out the sound.

_**Yes.**_ Yami agreed, keeping his back to the drake. If his cries were that bad, the image to go with them would be even worse._** I suggest we leave.**_

_But I can't fly!_ Yugi protested sadly. _I flew all the way from the farm to here and then had to walk so far. Then Pegasus forced me to change back! I don't think I'll be able to move for a week!_

_**Some food and rest will make you right as rain.**_ Yami huffed. _**Now quit whining like a kittling and stay still. I don't want to accidently cut you with my claws.**_

Letting out another whimper, Yugi obeyed, letting his body relax (as if it hadn't been before). Ever so gently, the black dragon carefully slid his claws under the human's body, cautious to keep the sharp ends away from the human's soft skin. Once the pads of his hands were under the limp body, he got a better grip, lifting the small figure up and waddling over to the entrance to the cave.

Flapping his wings, he managed a strange hop-like walk through the overgrown path to the take off area. Once in the clearing, his downbeats became more powerful, struggling to get him off the ground. Before Yugi could protest and plead to be let go so Yami could take off right, the black dragon finally caught an updraft and soared into the sky.

In minutes, they leveled out, settling in for a smooth ride. Yugi was nestled snuggly in Yami's arms, ear pressed against the other's warm chest. His hair danced around his face as his eyes slowly slipped shut, exhaustion catching up with him now that he was out of danger.

As Pegasus' screams of agony died behind them, he was lulled to sleep by the slow, rhythmic beating of Yami's heart.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: I think one more chapter and this'll be done.

**Alice: then you'll start on the dragon training?**

Phantomworks; yeppers.


	23. Chapter 23

Phantomworks: last chapter!

**Alice; and do we get-?**

Phantomworks: no lemon.

**Alice: drat.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 23

_Tic-tic_.

_Tic-tic._

_Tic-tic._

A light tapping sounded on hard shell. The instinct to be free was overpowering. For weeks, he had been cuddled in here and only now did it feel like a prison. His need for freedom burned in his belly and surged through his veins.

He. Wanted. _Out_.

_CRACK_

"That's it." A soothing voice cooed from the outside world. Encouraged by the sound, he beat his head against the shell, making the crack grow. One more strike and the shell flew apart, opening him to the outside world.

The outside world was _bright_.

A dark shadow covered his face as something soft rubbed off the sticky liquid that covered his scales.

"That makes four, Turia!" the voice said, keeping the cloth covering his eyes. "You must be a proud mother."

_My darlings. My sweet, sweet darlings._ A louder, yet softer voice cooed. That voice sounded more familiar.

Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of the cloth, but was met with resistance.

"No, no, little one! I don't want you bonding to me! Just hold on a second!" Then he was being picked up and turned. The cloth fell away and he blinked his eyes at the sudden brightness again. Colors swirled in his vision, slowly coming together to paint a picture of his new world.

Blue.

Bright, vibrant blue.

Up and up and up and-!

He let out a small squeak as his eyes met those of the Blue. Fear filled him, but when the eyes softened, he felt instant kinship with the Blue. No, not kinship.

_Momma!_ He squeaked, struggling in this stranger's hold. The stranger let go easily enough and he waddled over to his mother, legs still unsteady and tail dragging behind him. When he finally made it to his mother, three other heads popped out from behind her leg.

The new faces startled him. Who were they? Why were they near his mother? Now they were between them! He didn't want to be separated from his mother!

_Brother! Brother!_ They chirped and danced around him, confusing him beyond knowing. With fearful eyes, he watched them, following them as they spun around him. What was a brother? Why were they chanting it? Was it his name?

_Hush, little ones._ His mother shushed. _He is still new and you are scaring him. Akae, remember when you first came out? How everything seemed so bright and scary?_

_Sorry mother…_ the red one stopped, plopping down on her haunches, her head lowered. _I'm just so happy! He finally hatched!_

_Yes, we are all happy, little one. Your father and I and Violette and Morado all are, yet you don't see us dancing around, do you?_ His mother reasoned.

_Well…_ Akae looked to her other two siblings who were staring and prodding at the runt of the litter.

_Violette! Morado!_ Turia snapped. _Stop poking your brother!_

_Yes mother!_ They chimed; running back behind her tail. Their scales shimmered brightly as they ran through a patch of sunshine. Pale lavender and dark violet wove together as they raced each other and tackled their mother's tail.

_Come here, little one._ Turia said, gently scooting the new dragon to her side. Their identical blue scales made him almost disappear against her skin. The best camouflage for the runt of the litter.

"So what are you going to name him?" The voice asked again.

Curious, the little dragon looked over to its source. This owner looked nothing like them, standing on two legs and missing a tail and wings. Yet he felt a similar kinship with this one as he did with his mother and…siblings?

Who was this being?

_Azurae._ Turia answered softly. _His name shall be Azurae._

"That's a nice name." the being bared its teeth, but it didn't seem to be mad. "I'm sure he'll grow up to be a wonderful dragon."

_Be sure to visit soon, Yugi._ Turia ordered. _I don't want my kits growing up without meeting the reason they were allowed to live in the first place._

"I will, Turia. I will." The being laughed, a sound that warmed Azurae's heart. Turning to another being like itself, it spoke again. "That's what a 'birthing' is like, Joey. There's not much to do in the form of labor, but you absolutely _have_ to keep them from seeing anyone or anything but their mother. Don't even let them see the father if you can help it!"

"It's cause of th'First Bond, right Yug'?" asked the other being, one that Azurae did _not_ feel a kinship to, but which seemed nice enough.

"Exactly. You must have been reading Grampa's book!"

"Nah, I only heard ya say it like fifty times dis week." The one with brighter hair said, causing the first to pump a paw into his shoulder. "Hey! No abusin' th'new farmer!"

"Speaking of abusive relationships, where's Seto?" the first being asked.

"Hey! I do not abuse him!" A third being burst in angrily, the barn doors swinging wide. Though the roar scared Azurae, he felt more attachment to this being than even the first. What was it about these creatures?

"I didn't say you did." The first said. "I was speaking more of the opposite."

"Hey!"

"…It's true." The third said.

"You. Take. That. Back!" the second growled, holding up a balled paw.

"Ah! Don't hit me!" the third cowered, covering his head.

_**Never thought I'd see the day when Seto cowered from any creature, human**_ _**or**_ _**dragon.**_ A pure black dragon commented as it waltzed through the door. Azurae's heart perked. Was this his father?

Yet the black dragon paid him no attention. In fact, it was almost like it was ignoring him on purpose. His heart drooped until another dragon, a bright red color, raced in and rushed to his mother's side. Immediately, the two touched noses and the red lowered his head, taking in Azurae's features with pride.

_Daddy!_ Azurae squeaked with utmost certainty.

_Little one, my son._ His father said with a sense of pride and finality that made Azurae's heart leap with joy. But it couldn't keep him from paying attention to the beings' conversation.

"I'm not cowering!"

_**Hiding behind your hands?**_

"Human skin is delicate." The third being winced, "And Joey hits hard."

_**Of course, that's it.**_ The black dragon turned his attention onto the smallest being with a look of pure affection. _**Are you ready, Yugi?**_

"Almost Yami." The being smiled, "Let me finish saying good-bye."

_**I'll be waiting outside.**_ With that, the dragon turned and left.

_Momma?_ Azurae looked up with wide blue eyes. _Who was that?_

_That, my son, is the king of the forest. He is the ruler of this land. When you grow up, you will see him more often._ His mother answered. _He is a great dragon. He fought for us and for our friend long before you were born. There is no greater dragon to be king._

Awed into silence, the kit watched as the beings continued to talk.

"So yer finally goin' t'claim yer throne?" the second asked.

"More like help Yami claim it, but yeah, I guess." The first wasn't looking at the others as he spoke. Instead, his eyes trailed over his surroundings, as if to commit them to memory.

"Finally realized he was courtin' ya?"

"… Maybe."

"Realized? You mean, for the past month, you didn't know?!" the third looked shocked. "Aria was supposed to tell you!"

"Well, she's been rather caught up with Regis lately, so I wouldn't put it past her to forget." The first said, waving to a set of two dragons that weren't quite full grown, but were far bigger than Azurae.

"Yeah, forget."

"Hey! No raggin' on th'dragons!"

"I'm just saying! She doesn't seem to like any of us too much!"

"You want me t'punch ya?"

"… I'll be quiet."

"Dat's what I t'ought." The second addressed the first again. "Yer still gonna come by, right Yug'?"

"Of course, Joe! I won't just disappear off the face of the earth!" the first turned back and smiled brightly. "It will just be a while. Probably some kingly duty or some royal stuff that 'tradition' demands, but other than that I'll be back before you know it!"

"Good.'Cause even with Gramps' book an' yer teachin', I have a feelin' I'm gonna struggle."

"What about me?!"

"Seto, ya' barely walk as a human as it is."

"… Touché."

The first laughed at the two's antics before walking over to the barn doors. "All right you two; it's time to leave the new family alone. They've been waiting for some peace and quiet for a while now."

Grumbling, the two beings walked out the doors, still bickering as they went. Now alone, the first being turned back with a content smile and waved. Then with a flash of light, he morphed, white scales breaking out from his skin and a tail springing forth as a set of beautiful wings unfurled.

Azurae stared in awe at the most beautiful white dragon he had ever seen.

Then the dragon was gone, taking off into the sky and calling to the forest king.

_Momma! Who was_ _that__?!_

_He, my child, is the reason we are here in the safety and shelter of our home. He is the reason that we are able to find solace even as outcasts from our clans. He is who we fought tooth and nail for and who is now going on to lead the life that was meant for him. He is the last white dragon the world has ever seen._

_Wow…_ Azurae continued to stare after them for several minutes before his eyes started to droop and he yawned loudly. Breaking out of a shell was tough work! He was so tired; he might just fall asleep right then and there!

_Time for bed, little ones._ His mother called, gathering his siblings up in a group with her tail.

_Aw, can we have a story first, Momma?_ Violette whined.

_Yeah! A story!_ Morado readily agreed, hopping on his back feet and pawing at the air.

_Oh all right._ His mother and father laughed. _What story would you like?_

_The story of the White Heir and his Black Knight!_ Aka shouted immediately, her siblings echoing her choice.

_Fine, now settle down and I will begin. _Quickly, they were all settled into a small huddle, waiting as she began the story in a musical voice. _Once upon a time, in a faraway place, there was a dragon of pure white that loved a dragon the color of the darkest night…_

The End

Phantomworks; FINALLY! Oh this story just seemed to drag!

**Alice: and why's that?**

Phantomworks: probably because I left it alone for so long and forgot the plot.

**Alice: and so?**

Phantomworks: that's why I need to work on the ones at the bottom of my update list, even if not everyone agrees.

**Alice; I was asking about this story.**

Phantomworks: oh, yeah, I might make a sequel with their kids, but I can't promise anything. It may be a oneshot.

**Alice; do it!**

Phantomworks: maybe. Please review!


End file.
